mi perdición fue salvarte
by hinasasu004
Summary: Es un fic sasuhina..espero que os guste y comenten
1. Chapter 1

"""Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen..

Son del maestro Kishimoto"""

**Pareja: Sasuhina...**perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía...

No sabia como había llegado hasta esa situación...

Hinata Hyuuga; una chica de buena familia, educada y respetuosa con todos...era una chica de tez blanca, con una melena larga que le llegaba hasta la cintura de color negro azulado...tenia también unos extraños ojos de color blanco, por los cuales mucha gente la evitaba, catalogándola de "rara" pero eso no le importaba, ya que esos ojos eran herencia en su familia...todos tenían el mismo tono de ojos...

Ella iba a la universidad, estudiaba empresariales, ya que quería que su padre Hiashi Hyuuga; un hombre que solo pensaba en los negocios aunque tuviese dos hijas, se sintiera orgulloso de ella..

Nunca iba sola a clases, siempre iba con su amiga Ino; una chica rubia con el pelo tan largo como ella, y ojos azules...pero ese día Ino no había llegado a su casa a recogerla, así que ella para no llegar tarde se fue sola...grave error...

Iba hacia su universidad, no estaba lejos de su casa, así que pensó que nada pasaría...pero bendita su suerte...unas calles antes de llegar unos chicos empezaron a rodearla...cuando quiso salir corriendo ya estaba rodeada de ellos...eran tres...y por sus vestimentas no iban a la misma universidad, dudaba incluso que esos chicos estudiaran...

Hinata intento regular su respiración, si algo le había enseñado su padre es a no mostrarse vulnerable, pero a ella eso no se le daba muy bien...-¿q..que es l..lo que q..quieren?- ya estaba ahí ese tartamudeo que no la dejaba nunca...tenia que mostrarse valiente, y ella tartamudeaba...

Los chicos se echaron a reír, uno de ellos hablo con prepotencia..-tranquila preciosa, solo queremos divertirnos un rato...contigo...-

Se acercaron mas a ella y uno de ellos acarició un mechón de su pelo, Hinata se asusto e intento gritar, pero nada salia de sus labios...

Estaba perdida...ya era tarde, todos estarían dentro de la universidad, nadie acudiría a su rescate...

-Tranquila niña, ya veras que tu también disfrutaras..-uno de ellos seguía hablando, la cogió del brazo para apartarla del camino y que no los molestasen...Hinata lloro y forcejeo con ellos sin resultado...

-Por favor...dejenme...sueltenmee...-chillaba con todas sus ganas pero ellos solo reían, arrastrándola mas hacia un callejón...

Uno de ellos la cogió del mentón, obligándola a callar, se acercaba a ella...a sus labios...Hinata lloraba, no quería, ¿porque le pasaba esto a ella?, quiso girar la cabeza para que ese chico no pudiera cumplir con su cometido, pero el la tenia bien agarrada de su mentón...

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, no quería verlo, su primer beso...y se lo robaría un malnacido que a saber que le haría después...

Noto como la soltaban de repente...intuyo que se habían arrepentido por sus lágrimas...pero cuando abrió los ojos se quedo con la boca abierta...si que la habían escuchado...un chico cogía al que hacia poco había intentado besarla por la muñeca..ella no podía ver bien de quien se trataba, ya que solo le veía la espalda, pero podía oír su voz arrogante hablando a esos chicos...-¿que os creéis que estáis haciendo?..-

Los chicos parecían asustados ante ese moreno que la había salvado..-Uchiha...no te metas en nuestro camino..-aunque quiso sonar arrogante, hasta Hinata se había dado cuenta del miedo en su voz..parecía que temían a ese chico, demasiado...

-Largaos de aquí...antes de que cambie de opinión...-el moreno soltó del brazo al chico que quería herirla y con solo una mirada los tres echaron a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello...

El chico que la había salvado se giro y entonces Hinata pudo verlo bien...no era cualquier chico...era Sasuke Uchiha; el chico mas popular de toda la universidad...y con razón, era muy apuesto, con tez blanca, moreno, y con unos ojos negros intensos que ahora apuñalaban a Hinata...¿porque la miraba así?...

Hinata desvió la mirada, ese moreno la miraba de una manera que no le gustaba, aunque nunca le había visto mirar a nadie de otra forma, de forma arrogante y prepotente...pero la había salvado, debía agradecerle.

-Gracias Uchiha-san...-por lo menos no había tartamudeado, sino el también se reiría de ella, aunque no parece el tipo de chico que ría mucho...Hinata le observo, solo para ver como ese chico se iba sin decirle ni una palabra siquiera...

-En verdad que es un arrogante...-susurro para ella y suspiro...por lo menos podría haberle dicho algo...un de nada tal vez...pero no...el siempre tan amable...pero la había ayudado, ya se lo había agradecido, así que hasta ahí debe quedar todo...

-No tengo porque decirle nada mas si el ni siquiera se digna a contestar...-susurro de nuevo para ella misma...

Entonces escucho el timbre que daba por empezar las clases y se asusto, iba a llegar muy tarde si no se daba mas prisa...corrió a los que sus pequeños pies daban hasta llegar a la entrada de la universidad, donde ya no quedaba nadie...todos estarían ya adentro...y seguro que a ella le tocara esperar fuera hasta la siguiente clase...y seguro que llamarían a su padre...su profesor era demasiado estricto...

Entro por las rejas y decidió que iría la primera hora a la biblioteca...no quería que el profesor le riñese delante de todos..ya iría a la segunda hora y explicaría su retraso; aunque no sabia exactamente que le diría al profesor...ya que la verdad, no quería ni recordarla...

Entro a la biblioteca y vio sentado leyendo al mismo chico que la había salvado...el también había llegado tarde y parece que tampoco había querido escuchar a su profesor por ahora...

Hinata estaba dudando si acercarse a el o no...ya le había agradecido y el "amablemente" se había ido dejándola sola...todavía pensaba si acercarse o no cuando el la miro...de manera fría y cortante...estaba claro que no quería que se acercase a el, así que Hinata se sentó en otra silla lejos del pelinegro dándole la espalda..

-"Es un baka"- pensaba Hinata mientras sentía los ojos del pelinegro clavados en su espalda...

Sasuke por su lado, después de observar como esa chica a la que había ayudado no se le tiraba encima, o se sentaba a su lado para agobiarlo suspiro, se quedo un rato observando como ella leía su libro...esa chica era extraña, una sonrisa arrogante se dibujo en sus labios mientras quitaba la vista de aquella chica y la posaba nuevamente en su lectura, al mismo tiempo que ella se giraba para observarlo y sonreír..


	2. Chapter 2 nuestro castigo

"""Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen...

Son del maestro Kishimoto..""""

**Pareja: Sasuhina...**perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía...

Sasuke Uchiha; un chico de dieciocho años, de buena familia, no era muy educado ni sociable, pero todas las chicas de su universidad suspiraban por solo verlo pasar delante de ellas sin siquiera mirarlas...

No iba con su naturaleza ir ayudando a chicas en apuros...pero cuando vio a aquella ojiblanca simplemente no pudo dejarla con esos idiotas...creía que ella se pavonearía de que el gran Sasuke Uchiha le había salvado...pero no, esa chica ni siquiera lo había vuelto a mirar después de esa mirada furtiva en la biblioteca...realmente extraño...

-Ey teme...es raro verte tan distraído...-le dijo un escandaloso rubio que iba a su lado camino de la universidad...

Era extraño que ese chico fuese su mejor amigo, no tenían nada en común, el rubio era muy escandaloso para su gusto, pero lo toleraba ya que sus familias siempre habían sido cercanas y ellos han estado juntos desde pequeños..

-Teme...me estas escuchando?..-si no fuese tan escandaloso incluso se dignaría a contestarle...miro al rubio con el ceño fruncido y volvió su vista al camino que recorrían sin dirigirle la palabra...

El rubio se estaba enfadando, ese chico lo sacaba de sus casillas con su arrogancia...pero sabia como cabrear al moreno para que le hablase...lo dejo caminar un poco alejado de el y se lanzo a su cuello;como hacían sus fans, sabia que eso molestaría al moreno y le respondería..

-Que crees que haces dobe, bájate..-le decía el moreno mientras intentaba bajar al rubio de su espalda..

-Vamos Sasuke-kun!..-ponía el rubio voz melosa; justo como sus fans, quería cabrear al moreno por haberlo ignorado..-vamos a jugar..-y lamió su oreja...

Sasuke se quedo rígido y emitía un aura oscura que al rubio asusto..-Naruto..voy a matarte!..-el rubio se bajo en seguida de su espalda y hecho a correr hacia la universidad riendo con el moreno pisándole los talones...

Dos chicas iban también rumbo a la misma universidad, una rubia con una cola alta y una morena que miraba al suelo mientras le contaba a su amiga por décima vez lo que había pasado hacia ya una semana; cuando el moreno la salvo de esos chicos...

-Ay Hinata, lo siento de verdad, fue mi culpa...-se disculpaba por décima vez la rubia..-si hubiese ido a recogerte, pero me quede dormida, se me hizo muy tarde y...-la morena la observaba con una sonrisa, ya le había dicho muchas veces que la culpa la tenia ella por no haberle dicho a nadie que la acompañase; ya que tenia a su chofer personal...pero ella había querido ir sola, y casi y no lo cuenta...si no fuese por el moreno...

-Ya te he dicho que no es culpa tuya Ino...-le decía la morena con una sonrisa..-...deja de culparte...no fue para tant...- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un sonriente rubio iba mirando para otro lado y se había caído encima de ella...

Naruto se levanto corriendo y ayudo a Hinata a levantarse dándole la mano...el moreno ya había parado de perseguir al rubio cuando vio a la morena...el muy dobe de naruto se le había echado encima...

-Hinata, lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención...-se disculpaba el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una sonrisa...

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun, a sido un accidente...-la morena miraba el suelo...Sasuke pudo percatarse de su sonrojo, y de que no miraba al rubio cuando le hablaba...hacia una semana que no se cruzaba con aquella morena, y ahora por culpa del dobe de su amigo tenia que verla nuevamente, no sabia porque no quería verla, la dulzura que desprende aquella morena simplemente lo cegaba..y no le gustaba...ella ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarlo, solo se había quedado embobada con el dobe...

-Hola Sasuke-kun, buenos días..-la rubia lo miraba golosamente, pero el solo miraba la reacción de la morena; que al escuchar a su amiga levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los oscuros ojos del moreno, que la miraba como la ultima vez; de manera fría y arrogante..

-Hmph..-el moreno siguió su camino pasando entre las dos chicas y dejando a Naruto con ellas...

-El teme no cambia...es un antisocial..-el rubio se rascaba la cabeza mientras miraba por donde se había ido su amigo-rival...-bueno...-giro la cabeza a donde estaba Hinata; que al momento bajo su mirada al suelo sin saber que decirle al rubio...-..Hinata Ino vamos a clase si no nos castigaran-la morena y la rubia asintieron siguiendo al rubio...

A Hinata ya no le importaba llegar tarde...el profesor, después de darle una excusa patética de lo que había sucedido; ya que no se atrevía a contarle la verdad, le había puesto como castigo pasar la primera hora durante una semana en el salón de arte limpiando todo...ella no había discutido esa decisión...lo malo era que después Ino debía pasarle los apuntes que cogia durante la primera hora y ella debía copiarlos todos...

Los dos rubios iban un poco mas adelantados que ella hablando alegremente de quien sabe que...Hinata no podía creer que por mas que conocía al rubio, nunca podía ni siquiera decirle algo divertido...Naruto era de esa clase de persona que la catalogaban de "rara" aunque el sabia que no lo hacia con malicia; solo decía lo que era cierto...pero ella era muy vergonzosa para tener la confianza que tenia su amiga con el rubio...

Miro hacia las puertas de la universidad y vio al moreno apoyado en ellas mirando en su dirección; seguramente esperando al rubio que iba con ellas, ya que esos dos eran inseparables...vio como los ojos del pelinegro se posaban en ella, bajo la mirada al piso ante eso...la verdad era que desde la semana pasada que había estado intentando evitar al moreno..le daba mucho miedo como la miraba...pero aunque lo evitara, ella siempre sentía como el pelinegro daba con su escondite y le sonreía con arrogancia...si ella veía al moreno en seguida cogia una dirección distinta para no cruzarse, pero a los cinco minutos de camino, cuando quería darse cuenta el moreno rozaba su hombro suavemente, le sonreía con esa sonrisa arrogante y seguía su camino...

Todavía no se explicaba porque hacia aquello, pero tampoco le importaba, seguro que ese chico se cansaría de hacerle eso pronto..y todo volvería a ser como antes...-Como antes...-susurro la morena para si sin estar muy convencida de ser eso lo que ella quería...

Ya había terminado de arreglar todo en el salón de arte, hay que ver los chicos de ese salón lo que ensuciaban con lo que ellos llamaban arte moderno, que para opinión de Hinata era solo tirar toda la pintura al suelo..-...por lo menos espero que los cuadros estén bonitos en la inauguración..-pensaba la ojiblanca mientras se sentaba en una silla que había allí...

Aun quedaba media hora para la siguiente clase, así que se relajo en esa silla con los ojos cerrados, necesitaba descansar un poco...

El moreno había acabado de limpiar el salón de musica, que es lo que su profesor le había impuesto durante dos semanas por llegar tarde a clase gracias a esa ojiblanca...

Iba caminando por los pasillos, le gustaba pasear por ellos cuando estaba así, solo...porque cuando las clases acababan esos mismos estaban llenos de chicas locas que no paraban de observarlo con corazones en los ojos para que el les hiciese un poco de caso,..cosa que nunca pasaría...porque a el no le interesaba esas chicas ruidosas...

Había llegado hasta el salón de artes, algo lo impulso a mirar hacia dentro, no sabia porque miró...pero ahí estaba esa chica...

Estaba cómodamente sentada con los ojos cerrados, parecía tan relajada...esa tranquilidad lo llamó...se acerco lentamente a ella para no perturbar su tranquilidad...con una sonrisa en los labios se sentó en una silla a su lado...

Parecía que ella no se percataba de su presencia, eso lo incomodaba de cierta manera, parecía que esa chica ni siquiera lo notaba, pero igualmente el no sabia nada de ella...ni siquiera su nombre...

Se quedo un rato pensativo mirándola...era verdad...ni siquiera sabia el nombre de esa chica a la que había ayudado...-...¿te has quedado dormida?...-susurro el chico, lo dijo bajito pero ella salto de su asiento, casi cayéndose de la silla, pero el la sujeto para que no cayera...-¿te he asustado..?-el chico sonreía mientras veía como ella se sonrojaba mirando su mano que aun estaba en su brazo...

Sasuke la soltó, y se quedo observando como su rostro pasaba de un rosa pálido a un rojo intenso...esa chica si que era divertida...

-..Uchiha-san...perdone...no esperaba a nadie por aquí...-le susurro la chica mientras miraba al suelo...no esperaba encontrar al moreno en esa sala...el debería estar en clases...-¿n..no tiene c..clases?...-preguntó.

El Uchiha desvió la mirada...-he tenido que limpiar el salón de musica esta semana...por llegar tarde...-Sasuke volvió a mirarla para ver su reacción...

Ella sabia que había sido culpa suya...-lo siento Uchiha-san..por mi culpa...-la chica seguía hablando pero el moreno la cortó...

-No fue tu culpa...fue de esos idiotas...- no sabia porque excusaba a esa chica cuando el también tenia claro que había sido su culpa por ir sola a la universidad...pero viendo como esa chica se ponía tan triste por un estúpido castigo lo conmovió...-..¿estas bien?..-pregunto mientras desviaba su mirada para no verla de frente...

Hinata le miro asombrada...se preocupaba por ella, por su estado...eso si que la desconcertó...sonrió para si mientras desviaba la mirada del moreno que volvía a observarla..-s..si Uchiha-san...gracias...-le sonrió..

Los dos escucharon como el timbre que daba por terminada la primera hora de clases sonaba...Sasuke se levanto de su asiento para irse a su clase...cuando cogió el picaporte de la puerta para abrirla escucho la voz de aquella ojiblanca llamándolo..se dio la vuelta mirándola, esperando escuchar lo que tuviese que decirle...

-..Uchiha-san...yo...yo...siento mucho...lo de su castigo...-la chica se había levantado de su asiento y ahora miraba al suelo...no esperaba que el moreno le dijese nada...pensaba que se iría como la ultima vez...

-..¿Como te llamas?...-aquella pregunta la desconcertó, pero miro al chico y sonrió...

-...Me llamo Hinata Hyuuga...-el moreno le sonrío y abrió la puerta...antes de salir de allí volvió a mirar a la morena que ahora lo miraba confundida...siempre la dejaba con la palabra en la boca...

-...Hyuuga...-con esa sola mención salio de el aula para dirigirse a su clase...no quería volver a llegar tarde por esa chica...aunque debía reconocer que esa chica era realmente "extraña"...

Hinata se quedo plantada en medio del aula de arte, mirando la puerta por donde el moreno se había ido...no entendía el comportamiento de ese hombre...le preguntaba su nombre y luego se iba sin dirigirle la palabra, si decían que ella era "rara" el realmente le ganaba en eso...

Suspiro y salio del aula para dirigirse a su clase, ahora debía copiar todo lo que Ino había escrito durante la clase...estaba deseando que ese día terminase, para ver si de una vez le levantaban el castigo..

Después de salir del aula y dirigirse hacia su clase, notó como alguien rozaba su hombro suavemente, esa acción se le hacia conocida, se giro solo para ver la sonrisa arrogante de ese chico mientras seguía su camino...-"podría acostumbrarme a esto"-...pensó Hinata mientras sonreía y seguía su camino hacia su clase...

xxXkmiXxx: gracias por tu comentario...aunque corto muy agradable..espero que te guste este capi!


	3. Chapter 3 acercándonos

"""Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen...

Son del maestro Kishimoto..""""

**Pareja: Sasuhina...**perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía...

Había pasado tres días desde que el profesor de Hinata le había levantado el castigo, ya no tenía que pasar la primera hora de clases limpiando el salón de artes...eso la tenía contenta ya que estaba cansada de copiar las lecciones después de pasar la primera hora limpiando..

Pero algo la tenía también intranquila, y es que se había enterado que a Sasuke Uchiha no le habían levantado todavía el castigo...ella sabía que era su culpa que el chico fuese castigado, y le carcomía por dentro el hecho de que ella ya estubiese libre y el no...

Iba caminando con su amiga Ino hacía la universidad, su amiga notó que Hinata iba muy distraída y suspiraba mucho...-..¿Qué es lo que sucede Hinata?..- la chica miró a la rubia y desvió la mirada en seguida, sabía que su amiga se daría cuenta de que algo pasaba, ya que ella no era así...pero como decirle que lo que la tenía así era por cierto pelinegro por el cuál todas suspiraban...

La rubia la miró con una sonrisa, sabía perfectamente lo que atormentaba a su amiga, ya que después de escuchar de boca de Naruto que Sasuke seguía castigado la morena se encontraba así...- no te preocupes por Sasuke...Kakashi-sensei es mas estricto que Asuma-sensei, pero veras que pronto le levantará el castigo..- la morena se dedicó a mirarla sorprendida; de verdad que a su rubia amiga no se le escapaba una...

Quería hacer algo para compensar al Uchiha...pero no sabía que le gustaría a ese chico.-..Ino, tu crees que a Uchiha-san le gustará los dulces?...-preguntó la morena...ahora era el turno de la rubia de mirarla sorprendida..se notaba que la morena no era fan del Uchiha...

La rubia se hecho a reír mientras miraba a su amiga...-Hinata...toda fan de Sasuke sabe que a el no le gustan los dulces..-seguía riendo mientras la morena agachaba la cabeza...era verdad, no sabía nada de ese chico, pero ella no era una de sus fans..

-..¿Que crees tu que le gustaría?...-la rubia la miró ya mas seria de lo normal, Hinata se estaba preocupando mucho por lo que le podría gustar al moreno...

-¿..Porqué tanta insistencia Hinata?...- vio como su amiga volvía a mirar al suelo con la cara completamente roja, sabía que no le contestaría, la conocía demasiado..-a Sasuke-kun no le gusta las cosas dulces, prueba con algo salado...quizás le guste...tu cocinas muy bien Hinata..-la miró sonriendo, era verdad; su amiga morena era la mejor cocinera del mundo...no por nada su madre era una chef internacional bastante reconocida por todo el mundo por su maravillosa comida, y la morena había heredado ese don de ella...

La morena miró a la rubia ya con mas entusiasmo..-gracias Ino..le preparare algo salado para agradecerle...espero le guste..- se notaba que la morena ya estaba mas contenta..

La rubia vio su sonrisa y paró de caminar...ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había parado de caminar hasta que Hinata se giró para observarla...-vamos Ino, llegaremos tarde...-la morena le invitó con la mano a seguir caminando...pero la rubia aún estaba en su mundo...Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente...todas relacionadas con Hinata y Sasuke; el chico no era muy cercano a la morena, ni siquiera se acercaba mucho a la rubia, y ni mencionar a todas las fans que iban detrás de el desde primaría...si a su amiga le gustaba el Uchiha...-"no..eso es imposible"..-pensó la rubia mientras veía como la morena la miraba preocupada...hecho a correr detrás de ella para alcanzarla..-"hinata es demasiado buena para Sasuke...si se enamora de el, solo sufrirá"..-pensó mientras se colocaba al lado de la morena y las dos se dirigían hacia su destino...

Dos chicos iban camino hacía su universidad, un rubio y un moreno; siempre solían ir juntos hacia su universidad, cogían un camino bastante largo desde su casa hasta la universidad; simplemente para disfrutar del calor del verano y de los paisajes antes de entrar a clases...

Pero esta vez el rubio había convencido al moreno para que tomasen el camino corto, el moreno estaba realmente sorprendido, sabía que su amigo lo hacía por alguna clase de razón, pero todavía no se dignaba a decirle cuál era...-dobe, dime de una vez porque quieres ir por este camino..-ya estaba cansado del silencio del rubio, es verdad que no le gustaba cuando se ponía ruidoso, pero tampoco le gustaba ese silencio tan incomodo que había entre los dos; ya que el rubio iba tan concentrado por ese camino que ni siquiera le decía palabra al moreno que lo miraba entre furioso e intrigado...

-..Teme ya te lo e dicho..solo quiero cambiar de rutina...- el rubio le decía eso mientras le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; eso hacía que al moreno le subiese un escalofrió por la espalda..

-..No te creo dobe...no se porque tanta insistencia en venir por este camino, será la ultima vez..- el moreno lo miraba esperando que el rubio estallará como siempre, pero el rubio seguía mirándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja...

...-"No se que es lo que piensa el dobe...tendrá algo que ver con Sakura.."- el moreno sudo mucho cuando pensó en esa chica pelirrosa de ojos verdes...según ella era su fan número uno, así que no paraba de molestarlo todos los días, Sasuke estaba cansado de decirle que lo dejase en paz, que no quería nada con ella, pero a la pelirrosa parecía no importarle lo que el moreno le decía...y lo peor es que su amigo el rubio estaba colado por ella desde que se conocieron, y siempre que la pelirrosa lo ignoraba por ir con el moreno tenía que ver como su amigo triste se iba dejándolos solos, cosa que el moreno en seguida remediaba, porque lo último que quería era estar a solas con la loca de Sakura...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucho una voz conocida, gracias a los cielos esa voz no era de la pelirrosa...era de la rubia más popular de la universidad: Ino; ella también se auto proclamó la fan de Sasuke, pero el moreno se había dado cuenta de que la rubia hacia mucho tiempo que no lo molestaba, al contrario...siempre estaba detrás del rubio...Sasuke sonrió ante esos pensamientos..-"estaría bien que el dobe se fijase en otra que no fuese la loca de Sakura"..-pensó el moreno mientras veía como la rubia se acercaba al rubio y lo abrazaba efusivamente..

-..Gracias por venir por este camino Naruto-kun!..- chillaba la rubia mientras el rubio la abrazaba también y los dos daban saltos como dos niños, una gota se dibujo en la frente del moreno...

Detrás de la rubia había una morena riendo; viendo como esos dos se abrazaban y daban saltos...Sasuke sonrío al ver a la morena a la que había salvado...-"Hinata Hyuuga..."- pensó Sasuke mientras se acercaba a la morena situándose a su lado sin que la morena se percatará..-" de verdad que es muy distraída"..- hola hyuuga...- el moreno observo como la chica daba un salto por el susto, sonrió por la reacción de ella, en verdad que esa chica era muy interesante...

-...U..Uchiha-san...buenos días...-hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia el moreno mientras le sonreía..los dos se quedaron observándose mutuamente hasta que la voz del rubio hizo que los dos girasen la cabeza hacia los dos rubios...

-Buenos días Hinata...Sasuke le dije a Ino que vendríamos por este camino para acompañarlas hasta clase, Ino me contó lo que le paso a Hinata, y sabía que si te lo decía no vendrías teme...-le soltó el rubio al moreno que lo miraba entre sorprendido y divertido; lo tenía que haber imaginado,...- "este dobe"-..pensaba el moreno mientras lo miraba...

-...Debiste decírmelo dobe...no me importa acompañarlas..-decía el pelinegro mientras empezaba a caminar con las manos dentro de los bolsillos dejando atrás a los otros tres que se habían quedado con la boca abierta por la reacción del pelinegro...Sasuke los miró con una gota en su frente..- llegaremos tarde si os quedáis ahí, idiotas..-el pelinegro estaba molesto, tampoco había dicho nada malo para que se quedasen ahí parados como idiotas mirándolo..

Los dos rubios y la morena se acercaron a el para seguir su camino..

Los dos rubios iban hablando delante, mientras que los morenos se habían quedado un poco atrás de ellos viendo como los rubios discutían y como Ino golpeaba a Naruto cuando decía alguna tontería...

La morena observaba al Uchiha; que miraba también a los dos rubios con una sonrisa torcida en su boca, de verdad que esos dos harían buena pareja..-" así el dobe no me molestaría mas por Sakura"...-el moreno se giró a un lado al sentir que la morena lo observaba...

La morena desvió la mirada cuando se encontró con los ojos negros del Uchiha, se sentía bien ir a su lado hacía la universidad...su amiga había tenido una buena idea al comentarle a Naruto que las acompañara, ahora ella podía conocer más al moreno que la había salvado...

Aunque eso es lo que pensaba, el moreno no parecía muy hablador, y ella tampoco era muy habladora, debido a su vergüenza..

El moreno rozó un poco su hombro con el de la morena, como hacía cuando se la cruzaba en los pasillos; no sabía porque estaba tan pendiente de la morena cuando estaban en la universidad, pero tampoco le interesaba averiguarlo, la morena despertaba algo en él que no sabía como explicarlo, pero sabía que ella sería como las demás, cuando a él le interesase tenerla entre sus brazos la tendría y nada mas..

La morena sonrió cuando sintió el hombro de Sasuke rozando el suyo justo como cuando estaban en los pasillos y se encontraban, no sabía porque el moreno hacía eso pero tampoco le molestaba, al contrarió, le gustaba no ser invisible para ese moreno, que no fuese uno de esos que la catalogaban de "rara" y no se acercaban a ella...

Los cuatro siguieron su camino, los rubios delante hablando y riendo, y los dos morenos un poco mas atrás; el moreno con una sonrisa socarrona; sabía que la morena caería a sus pies, como todas las demás...la morena sonreía por tener al moreno caminando a su lado...

En la puerta de la universidad se encontraba una pelirrosa con dos de sus amigas esperando a un moreno que no tardaría mucho en llegar...

- Sakura..Sasuke-kun siempre llega muy tarde, deberíamos de esperarlo adentro...- una chica rubia con los ojos verdes miraba a su pelirrosa amiga, mientras esta observaba el camino por donde el moreno siempre aparecía junto con el rubio...

- Vete si quieres rubí, yo esperare a Sasuke-kun..- le decía la pelirrosa a su amiga rubia, esta se quedo donde estaba observando el mismo camino que miraba la pelirrosa...cuando escucharon unas voces...

...-venga teme, deberíamos de ir a la piscina este fin de semana, se me pasara el verano sin ir..- la pelirrosa conocía esa voz, era del rubio, y seguro que el moreno iría con el...

Se dio la vuelta entusiasmada por ver a su amado moreno, y cuando iba a llamarlo como hacia todas las mañanas su voz no quiso salir...

-..¿Que hace Sasuke-kun con la chica rara Sakura?...-esta vez le hablaba otra de sus amigas; una chica morena con los ojos verdes, parecía enfadada, ya que el chico al que esperaban iba hacia ellas al lado de la chica mas rara de la universidad...

-..Tranquila Vero, lo averiguaré...-la pelirrosa echaba chispas por los ojos viendo como los dos morenos se acercaban a las puertas de la universidad, lo que mas enfado a las tres chicas es que el moreno observaba a la chica con una sonrisa, mientras ella miraba para otro lado con el rostro colorado...

Las tres se interpusieron en el camino de los cuatro...

Ino y Naruto no se habían percatado de su presencia y siguieron su camino sin siquiera mirarlas...una historia diferente era la de Hinata...cuando vio a esas chicas quiso salir corriendo...esas chicas le habían hecho la vida imposible en ese lugar; fueron ellas quienes se ocuparon de que todo el mundo la llamase rara, de que nadie quisiera acercarse a ella, y cada vez que podían le hacían ver lo pequeña y débil que era, y estaba segura que esta vez no sería la excepción...

...-¿se puede saber que haces al lado de Sasuke-kun rara?...-la pelirrosa miraba a la morena como si fuese un insecto al que hay que aplastar...

Sasuke después de escuchar a la pelirrosa miró a la morena; ella observaba el suelo esperando que la tierra se la tragase, y no sufrir mas humillaciones de parte de esas tres chicas...pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar, sabía que tendría que enfrentar a esas chicas..pero también sabía que no lo haría...

xxXkmiXx:...espero que te guste este capi, la verdad es que lo sigo nada más que por ti que eres la unica que comenta..espero que te guste ;) y espero la conti de tu fic de bleach! un beso


	4. Chapter 4 como dos lunas

"""Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen...

* * *

Son del maestro Kishimoto..""""

Pareja: Sasuhina...perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía...

* * *

El timbre que daba por finalizadas las clases se escuchaba...Hinata se encontraba sentada en su pupitre, sus compañeras salían hacia sus casas con ilusión, porque al día siguiente no tendrían clases y podrían ir a la piscina a relajarse y pasarlo bien antes de que acabase el verano...

La morena no quería salir de su clase, no quería volver a encontrarse con esas chicas, esperaría a que todo el mundo se fuese antes de salir de su aula...todavía podía escuchar las risas de esas tres chicas resonando en sus oídos, no sabía porque la trataban de esa manera, ella no les había hecho nada...pero esas chicas disfrutaban el verla débil, pequeña ante ellas...miraba por la ventana de la clase esperando que todos salieran del recinto antes de salir ella, y recordaba lo que había pasado antes de entrar a su clase, cuando su amiga Ino tubo que defenderla de esas tres chicas, una vez más...

****Flash Back****

No sabía que hacer o donde meterse, sabía que esas chicas la humillarían como habían hecho tantas veces...quería enfrentarlas, decirles un par de cosas para que la dejasen en paz, para que no la molestasen más...pero nada salía de sus labios...

..-Te e hecho una pregunta chica rara...que haces al lado de "mi" Sasuke-kun?...aléjate de el...-la pelirrosa la miraba con furia en sus ojos...Sasuke nunca quería ir con ella hacía la universidad, y ahora esa chica podía ir así con el, eso no iba a permitirlo...

El moreno observaba a la morena dar unos cuantos pasos hacia un lado para estar lejos de el...arrugó el ceño, porque esa morena hacía caso a esa chica ruidosa...debería defenderse, no alejarse de el...vio como Ino y Naruto después de ver que no los seguían se acercaron a ellos...Ino se interpuso entre la morena y la pelirrosa..-¿Que es lo que quieres Sakura?..deja de molestar a Hinata..-la rubia observaba como la pelirrosa sonreía ante sus palabras...

...-¿Que pasa Ino?...¿acaso la rara no sabe hablar?..no te metas donde no te llaman Ino, esa rara no irá al lado de "mi" Sasuke-kun nunca más...-la pelirrosa escupía las palabras con rabia...

El moreno miró a la morena, esta evitaba mirar a la pelirrosa mirando el suelo que parecía de lo más interesante para ella en ese momento...el Uchiha ya estaba cansado de tantas tonterías y pasó entre Ino y Sakura para entrar a la universidad..-Sasuke-kun espérame..-la pelirrosa le chillaba mientras se colgaba de su brazo para entrar con el al recinto...

Sasuke la soltó bruscamente de su brazo...-Dejame en paz Sakura..no molestes...-el moreno miró a la Hyuuga una vez más, solo para ver como la chica seguía observando el suelo, ni siquiera podía ver sus ojos, pero seguro estaría llorando..-te espero dentro Naruto...-el chico pusó sus manos en los bolsillos y entró dentro del recinto perdiendose de vista...

..-mirá lo que has hecho Ino-cerda...Sasuke-kun se a enfadado...-la pelirrosa miraba a la rubia con ira, pero luego sus ojos se posarón en la morena quien se había quedado mirando el lugar por donde el moreno había desparecido de su vista...se acerco a ella lentamente, cuando la morena quisó darse cuenta ella ya estaba a su lado...-no te hagas ilusiones rara, Sasuke-kun nunca se fijara en alguien como tú...-la pelirrosa sonreía viendo como la morena volvia a bajar la mirada al suelo..

..-¿acaso Sasuke-kun se a fijado en ti alguna vez frente de marquesina?...-la rubia se interpuso de nuevo entre ellas, su amiga era timida y muy vulnerable a las cosas que le decia esa pelirrosa, no queria verla pasarlo mal, y menos por una don nadie como esa pelirrosa..-deja en paz a Hinata y a Sasuke, el no quiere nada contigo...-la pelirrosa seguía observando con una sonrisa a la peliazul, le divertia ver como está no le contestaba, ni siquiera la miraba...

...-Entiendelo rara...-Hinata levantó la mirada encontrandose con la mirada de la pelirrosa que la veía de manera burlona...-miraté, no eres nadie...-la morena volvia a bajar la mirada, lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, y no queria volver a darle la satisfacion a esa chica de verla llorar...-solo una chica rara..con ojos blancos...nadie nunca te querrá, esos ojos dan risa, chica rara...-la pelirrosa reía escandalosamente viendo como la morena había salido corriendo hacía dentro del recinto...

Habia corrido hasta un servicio, sin hacer caso a los llamados de su amiga rubia, y se había puesto a llorar nada más cerrar la puerta, cuándo escucho el timbre que sonaba para el comienzo de las clases, se limpió las lagrimas y se lavo la cara, después de tranquilizarse se fue a su clase con la mirada baja, pero por lo menos las lagrimas habían parado, ya que estaba acostumbrada a los insultos sobre sus ojos, casí todos por parte de esa pelirrosa...

***Fin Flash Back***

No paraba de recordar las palabras de esa chica, le dolían muchísimo, sabía que lo hacía solo por molestarla pero...

"Entiéndelo rara...mírate no eres nadie...solo una chica rara con ojos blancos...nadie nunca te querrá, esos ojos dan risa...chica rara..."

Recogió sus cosas, se había dado cuenta de que ya no quedaba nadie por los pasillos, seguramente todos habrían salido ya hacía sus casas...

Salió de su clase y bajo las escaleras hasta salir a la calle, la suave brisa calmó un poco su espíritu, sabía que Ino se habría ido ya, ella tenía clases de refuerzo por la tarde y no podía esperar todo el tiempo que ella había pasado encerrada en su clase...

No quería ir sola a casa, estaba asustada, pero tampoco tenía ni las fuerzas ni las ganas de llamar a nadie para que fuesen a recogerla...se arriesgaría a ir sola, y rezaría por que nada pasase en el camino...

Había recorrido la mitad del camino para ir a su casa, por ahora todo parecía indicar que nadie la molestaría, ni siquiera tenía ganas de levantar la mirada para observar a las personas que andaban por esa calle, solo quería llegar a su casa, acostarse en la cama, y olvidar ese día nefasto...no podía evitar recordar lo bien que había empezado el día, con Ino y Naruto peleándose, y Sasuke caminando a su lado...

...-lo bueno nunca dura...-dijo en un susurro para ella misma...

...-no deberías de caminar por aquí sola, ya lo sabes, Hyuuga...-ella conocía esa arrogancia...levanto la vista para encontrarse en una pared apoyado a un moreno que la miraba entre divertido y molesto...

.. -san...¿q..que haces aquí?...-la morena no podía creer que ese chico estuviese ahí, esperándola, y lo que mas llamo su atención es que el rubio no iba a su lado, eso era raro, ya que los dos siempre andaban juntos...- y..¿Naruto-kun?...-el moreno comenzó a caminar y ella corrió un poco para situarse a su lado...

..-Naruto a ido a acompañar a Ino...los dos se han puesto muy plastas con que te esperase...-el moreno iba caminando con sus manos en los bolsillos, observando cada acción de la morena...

...-Ya veo...-la morena se sintió triste, ya que creía que el moreno le había estado esperando por el mismo...pero sabía lo pesados que se podían poner los dos rubios..-"así que era por eso"...-No debiste haberte molestado...Uchiha-san...-el moreno se dio cuenta de que ella volvía a posar su mirada en el suelo...

..-Después de lo que pasó...no te habría dejado andar sola..-la morena observo sorprendida como el moreno desviaba la mirada por lo que había dicho...era verdad, estaba preocupado por la morena, sabía que ella iría sola a su casa sin avisar a nadie, y si le pasaba algo similar, y no estaba el allí para ayudarla...-"después de todo..esta chica parece que atrae los problemas..."-pensó el pelinegro para sí mismo..

..-Gracias Uchiha-san...-el moreno vio como la morena le sonreía, volvió a desviar su mirada y sin decir nada más los dos siguieron caminando hacía la casa de la Hyuuga...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

Dos rubios iban caminando hacia la casa de la rubia; esta parecía enfadada mientras el rubio la miraba asustado..-Ino..ya pasó, no te enfades...-la rubia lo miró con ojos asesinos y Naruto retrocedió tres pasos asustado..

..-Esa arpía, es una idiota, decirle eso a Hinata...-la rubia seguía andando mientras recordaba lo pasado con esa pelirrosa después de que la morena se fue..

***Flas Back***

La morena se había ido corriendo de allí y la rubia observaba como la pelirrosa reía con sus dos amigas...iba a lanzarse sobre ella y partirle la cara por idiota e insensible, pero el rubio la detuvo del brazo, impidiéndole lanzarse contra la pelirrosa..-suéltame Naruto, se va a enterar, le voy a cerrar la boca a golpes...-el rubio seguía sujetándola de la cintura para que no pelease con Sakura..

Pero la pelirrosa no hacia caso de lo que decía la rubia, sus ojos estaban puestos en los brazos del rubio que sostenía a la chica que seguía forcejeando y gritando..

¿Desde cuando Naruto tenia tanta confianza con la rubia?...se supone que el estaba enamorado de Sakura, ella siempre lo tendría ahí para ella, para cuando ella quisiera estar con el...pero ahora que lo pensaba, Naruto hacia tiempo que ya no le hacia caso, hacia tiempo que no le pedía salir como hacia desde que tenían doce años..¿.sera que se había olvidado de ella tan fácilmente?...

Sakura se dio la vuelta para irse hacia las puertas de la universidad, y sus dos amigas la siguieron mientras la rubia seguía gritando..

...-"No...eso no puede ser...Naruto nunca se olvidara de mi, nunca..."..-

***Fin flas back***

..-No debiste entrometerte Naruto, Sakura merecía lo que iba a hacerle..-la rubia miraba al rubio ya mas tranquila, Naruto le sonrió con esa sonrisa zorruna que lo caracterizaba, a Ino se le paso el enfado con tan solo observar esa sonrisa...

..-Tranquila Ino, Sakura no es mala persona, seguro que pedirá perdón a Hinata, solo esta celosa...-la rubia no quería discutir mas con el rubio, sabia que Sakura no era así, que no pediría perdón, pero no quería que el rubio perdiera esa sonrisa, si el decía que así era, ella no iba a decirle lo contrario..

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

Hinata y Sasuke iban caminando hacia el hogar de la morena, el moreno la observaba divertido, ya que esa chica era demasiado tímida, si alguien la rozaba o la miraba de más su rostro se coloreaba de muchos colores diferentes, y eso divertía al chico...

Pero también le preocupaba la morena, no sabia porque Sakura se ponía de esa manera con ella, es verdad que ella se había proclamado la fan numero uno de su club de fans pero el sabia que la pelirrosa hacia tiempo que sabia que el nunca tendría nada con ella, por eso le preocupaba la obsesión que la pelirrosa tenia con la morena, y mas le enfadaba el hecho de que la morena no se defendía de sus insultos...

...-Hinata...-la morena le miro sorprendida, era la primera vez que Sasuke la llamaba por su nombre, después de sorprenderse se ruborizó, la verdad es que su nombre de boca de ese chico sonaba muy bien..-¿Porque te alejaste de mi cuando Sakura te lo ordeno?.-la morena observaba el suelo, sabia que había hecho mal al hacerlo, y ella no quería separarse del moreno, pero la pelirrosa le daba mucho miedo...Sasuke la observo, sabia que ella no le contestaría, era demasiado tímida, y el sabia que la próxima vez haría lo mismo, se alejaría de el, solo podía esperar que no hubiese una próxima vez..-No vuelvas a hacerlo..no te alejes de mi lado..sino no podre salvarte..-el moreno la miraba de manera divertida, con su sonrisa arrogante...

Pero la morena le sonreía con sinceridad, con dulzura..Sasuke no quería que se alejase de el, quería cuidar de ella, y ella intentaría no volver a alejarse de su lado...-Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun...-el moreno sonrió antes de volver su vista al frente...

...-¿Porque se meten contigo?...-el Uchiha estaba realmente interesado en ello, ya que por lo que conocía a la morena esta nunca se metía con nadie, ni siquiera alzaba la voz, no entendía porque esas chicas no veían la dulzura que la morena desprendía...

...-s..solo es que...no les gusta el color de mis ojos..-al moreno se le dibujo una gota en la frente, esas chicas de verdad que eran simples, y unas idiotas, observo como la morena había perdido la alegría y ahora sus ojos se escondían detrás de su flequillo...el moreno paro de andar y sujeto a la chica del mentón para que lo mirase...

...-Tus ojos no tienen nada de malo...-la morena sorprendida seguía observando al moreno que cada vez estaba mas cerca de su rostro...seguían observándose mutuamente cuando el moreno coloco uno de los mechones de pelo de la morena detrás de su oreja..-..brillan mucho...son como dos lunas...-el moreno soltó a la chica y siguió caminando hacia casa de la morena. Pero la chica se había quedado de piedra y absolutamente muda, solo hecho a andar cuando observo como el chico se daba la vuelta con el rostro claramente irritado..

Habían llegado a casa de la Hyuuga, ella no sabia como despedirse del moreno, y el la miraba con una sonrisa socarrona, la morena no podía sostener su mirada, observaba el suelo mientras el Uchiha metía sus manos en sus bolsillos...-¿no piensas entrar, Hinata?...-la morena se coloco mas roja todavía mientras se daba la vuelta para entrar a su casa.

Cuando iba a traspasar la verja de su jardín el moreno le agarro de la mano y dándole la vuelta rápidamente posó sus labios en los de la morena que con los ojos abiertos no salia de la impresión, el beso fue corto y el moreno se separo de ella con una sonrisa, mientras veía como la morena iba pasando del rosa al rojo, del rojo al amarillo, y del amarillo al azul, le divertía eso de ella, los miles de colores que podía apreciar en su rostro, observo sus ojos blancos y volvió a besarla, esta vez agarro su cintura para profundizar el beso...

Hinata cuando sintió las manos del moreno en su cintura se dejo llevar por el, puso sus manos en su cuello y siguió el ritmo que el moreno le estaba dando, se sentía muy bien en brazos del Uchiha, cuidada y querida, era una sensación que nunca había sentido, pero claro, era su primer beso, y se lo estaba dando a el, a Sasuke Uchiha, era increíble...

El teléfono de la morena sonó y los dos se separaron para que la morena pudiese contestar, pero al descolgar y mirar la sonrisa del Uchiha las palabras no salían, escuchaba a Ino hablarle por el teléfono, pero toda su atención estaba en los ojos negros de ese chico que le había robado su primer beso, observo como se acercaba a ella y cogía el teléfono, hablaba con Ino mientras jugaba con un mechón del cabello de la morena...y ella solo podía mirar sus ojos negros, que parecía que la llamaban, no podía quitar su vista de ellos...

El Uchiha colgó después de hablar un rato con Ino y le entrego el móvil a la morena que lo cogio sin saber muy bien lo que hacia...-Ino a hecho planes para nosotros cuatro...mañana vamos a la piscina..-la morena asentía sin saber realmente lo que el moreno le había dicho; este sonrió y después de darle un corto beso en los labios se dio la vuelta para marcharse, mientras la morena seguía como una estatua, el moreno se giro para observarla y guiñarle un ojo..-te recogeré mañana a las diez..hasta mañana, Hinata..-volvió su vista al frente y se marcho..

La morena después de perder de vista los ojos negros del moreno entro a su casa, y entonces todas las palabras del moreno resonaron en su cabeza...los cuatro...piscina...bikini...ahora si que creía que se iba a desmayar, al día siguiente estaría en la piscina con el, después de haberla besado, y en bikini,¿es que el universo se reía de ella?, no era posible que todo eso le pasase a ella...-"Y ahora ¿que hago?"...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

itzel Uchiha:...Gracias por tu comentario, me a animado mucho, espero que te guste este capi y que comentes, otra vez gracias...

xxXkmiXxx:...esta vez si que a sido largo jejeje, me a gustado mucho tu review y me a animado,...bueno como iras viendo Sakura no va a ser la mala de esta historia, soy fan de sasuhina pero me gusta mucho Sakura también, no va a cambiarla ni Sasuke ni Hinata...ya te imaginaras quien sera entonces jeje ;) ...espero que te guste este capi, la verdad es que no a quedado como esperaba pero no seas muy dura, y espero que te guste, jejej, sigo esperando conti de bleach! un beso XD


	5. Chapter 5

"""Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen...

Son del maestro Kishimoto..""""

**Pareja: Sasuhina...**perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía...

Hacia dos horas que Hinata se había levantado de la cama, aun faltaban dos horas mas para que sus amigos la recogiesen para ir a la piscina..

No había podido dormir bien, después del beso que el Uchiha le había robado por la noche había intentado dormir, pero su recuerdo acechaba su mente una y otra vez...

Además de saber que en unas horas el iría a recogerla a su casa, para ir a la piscina...se tapo la cara con ambas manos mientras seguía sentada al borde de su cama, había pasado las dos horas que llevaba despierta así, sentada al borde de la cama, pensando en que podía hacer, quería llamar a Ino y decirle que no se encontraba bien, que no podía ir...

Pero también quería ir, y ver al moreno...su rostro se puso rojo intenso, ¿que iba a decirle cuando le viese?...¿porque el había tenido que besarla?...¿es que acaso no tiene ya bastantes fans en la universidad?..

De repente el rostro de la morena se puso triste, es verdad...el tenia a muchas chicas a sus pies, lo que daba a indicar a la morena que el chico solo lo había hecho por molestarla, por reírse de ella..

Volvió a tumbarse en la cama y se tapo la cabeza con las sabanas...no iría, llamaría a Ino y le diría que no la recogiesen, que no estaba bien...

Escucho el timbre de su casa sonar, miro el reloj de su mesita, no eran ni las nueve, entonces supo que no era para ella, seguramente seria alguien que buscaba a sus padres o a su pequeña hermana...

Tocaron a la puerta de su habitación, sabia quien era ya que nada mas tocar, antes de que la morena abriese la boca para contestar habían abierto la puerta, y su pequeña hermana y su mejor amiga se habían lanzado encima de su cama sobre ella, para despertarla...aunque no sabían que ella estaba despierta desde hacia ya muchas horas...

..-Venga Hinata, como no te des prisa vendrán los chicos y tu aun estarás en la cama...-Ino intentaba quitar las sabanas de la cabeza de la morena con la ayuda de la hermana de esta que le decía que tenia razón que debía levantarse y arreglarse...

La morena asomo la cabeza por las sabanas y vio las sonrisas que se dibujaba en el rostro de esas dos chicas...-no iré..-después de decir eso volvió a taparse la cabeza con las sabanas...las dos chicas se miraron sorprendidas..la rubia se tumbo al lado de la morena..

...-¿Que a pasado?...-la morena volvió a asomar la cabeza mirando a su hermana; Hanabi, está suspiro..-no creas que voy a irme hermana, yo también quiero saber que te ocurre...-la morena se sentó en la cama quitándose completamente las sabanas de su cuerpo y viendo a las dos chicas suspiro...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke ya había terminado de equiparse para ir a la piscina, se había despertado pronto para recoger un poco su departamento; hacia tiempo que se había independizado, aunque echaba de menos a sus padres y tener todo recogido y echo cuando llegase a casa, también le gustaba la libertad que sentía al vivir solo, ya que podía subir a su casa a cuantas chicas quisiera, y el era de subir a muchas...

Lo que mas molestaba al moreno es su amigo rubio, ya que este aunque aun vivía con sus padres usaba su departamento cada vez que le apetecía pasar un rato agradable con alguna de sus compañeras, la que mas solía subir era Sakura, aunque ya hacia tiempo que no lo molestaba, parece que Ino lo estaba enderezando...

Sasuke sonrió al recordar a la morena, como esta con las mejillas sonrojadas le devolvía el beso que el había comenzado, no sabia porque lo había hecho, y no quería buscar escusas, simplemente le había apetecido probar los tiernos labios de la morena, y lo había hecho..

Pero ahora todos irían a la piscina, y seguro que ella como todas se lanzaría sobre el y no lo dejaría en paz, si eso pasaba tenia claro lo que haría, la mandaría lejos como hacia con todas...

El timbre de su casa sonó, ya sabia quien era, pues esa manera de tocar a su timbre con insistencia solo podía ser de su mejor amigo y mayor dolor de cabeza; Naruto...

Abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse con la cara del rubio sonriendo como siempre...el rubio empujo a Sasuke para que se quitase del medio y entro al departamento, dejo sus cosas sin cuidado encima del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina...

El moreno estaba acostumbrado a que cada vez que el rubio iba a su casa debía hacer la compra ya que lo dejaba sin nada, pero si no se daban prisa llegarían tarde..-Venga dobe, tenemos que irnos...-el moreno fue hacia la cocina donde vio al rubio comiéndose una barra entera de pan, ese rubio era un pozo sin fondo...

..-Tranqui teme, e hablado con Ino hace nada, esta en casa de Hinata y por lo que parece aun no se a preparado, mujeres...-el rubio puso los ojos en blanco mientras el moreno sonreía por lo que el rubio había comentado...esa chica era realmente tímida, en verdad no sabia como lo recibiría...-por cierto teme, Ino me dijo que fuiste tu quien respondió cuando llamo a Hinata..¿que fue lo que paso?...-el rubio dejo de comer observando la sonrisa del moreno que se había ensanchado escuchando a su amigo...-¿Que has hecho teme?...-el moreno se dio media vuelta para volver al salón y sentarse en el sofá, pero su rubio amigo seguía preguntándole, sentándose a su lado en el sofá..

...-No a pasado nada dobe...solo que ella no se encontraba en condiciones de contestar...-el moreno seguía sonriendo mientras recordaba la cara de esa morena después del beso que compartieron...

El rubio lo miraba desconfiado..-y se puede saber..¿porque no estaba en condiciones?...-el moreno le miro perplejo, ¿desde cuando ese rubio era tan entrometido?...luego lo medito y llego a una conclusión..sí, el era un entrometido siempre..

El moreno sonrió y se dispuso a contarle lo sucedido al rubio, para que así dejase de mirarlo como lo estaba haciendo y dejase de molestarlo de una vez...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

En la casa de la morena solo se podía oír el grito de dos chicas, la morena intentaba callarlas pero estas estaban en shock y seguían gritando mientras preguntaban a la morena...¿que te besó?..¿en la boca?..¿pero como fue?..¿te gusto?...¿estáis juntos?...

Casi todas las preguntas eran hechas por Ino, la morena suspiro..-Ino solo fue un beso...-la rubia la corrigió; "tu primer beso Hinata"..-si, pero el no me ha dicho nada y...no creo que quiera nada conmigo..- la morena cabizbaja se dispuso a arreglarse mientras la rubia y su hermana seguían haciéndole preguntas sobre el moreno..

...-Hinata si no quisiese nada contigo no te habría besado..¿no crees?..-Hanabi le preguntaba eso mientras observaba a la rubia para que esta le diera la razón, pero Ino sabia como era Sasuke, y podía ser que el simplemente estuviese aburrido y molesto un poco a Hinata para divertirse, solo saldría de dudas esa tarde, cuando los viese juntos..

La morena seguía arreglándose mientras las otras dos bajaron a la cocina a ver a la madre de la morena, que les estaba preparando la comida para ese día..

Cuando la morena sintió la soledad de la habitación se volvió a sentar en la cama, no sabia porque el moreno le había besado, pero pensaba averiguarlo...claro, si su timidez se lo permitía...volvió a mirar el bikini que su amiga había comprado para ella, se sonrojo solo de apreciarlo, no quería ni imaginar el momento en que tendría que colocárselo, su rubia amiga definitivamente estaba como una cabra si pensaba que se lo pondría, no...claro que no, metería en su mochila su bañador azul, y ese bikini lo escondería en el fondo del armario, donde no volvería a ver la luz del día..."Ino no se enfadara, bastante vergüenza pasare cuando lo vea, como para que me vea con esto"..-susurraba la morena mientras miraba el bikini negro con rayas azules, completamente pequeño, y mas para sus grandes pechos...ese bikini llamaría demasiado la atención...y atención no era lo que la morena deseaba...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

En la casa del moreno el rubio estaba en estado de shock, el Uchiha había intentado que despertase de su trance pero al no obtener los resultados que quería lo dejo allí, sentado en su sofá mientras el se terminaba de arreglar, ya que se les estaba haciendo bastante tarde...

Cuando volvió al salón donde había dejado a su amigo lo vio en el mismo estado de shock, ya estaba cansado de verlo así..- dobe deja eso ya, llegaremos tarde...- Naruto seguía en el mismo estado, Sasuke ya harto de esa situación le dio un golpe en la cabeza..

..-¡aauuu! Sasuke teme ¿que haces?...-el rubio se levanto deprisa del sofá donde llevaba un rato sentado para enfrentar al moreno por el golpe que había recibido en la cabeza, pero al ver la mirada que el moreno le lanzaba se volvió a sentar en el sofá negro del Uchiha mientras rascaba su cabeza pensando en lo que Sasuke le había contado..-teme...¿de verdad has besado a Hinata?..-el rubio observo como su amigo desviaba la mirada y asentía, el rubio suspiro..-Sasuke...-el moreno observo lo serio que lo miraba su rubio amigo, la verdad nunca lo había visto tan serio como en ese entonces...-Hinata no es ninguna de las chicas con las que has pasado el rato...dudo incluso que halla estado alguna vez con alguien teme...-el rubio observo como el moreno desviaba la mirada..

No le importaba eso para nada, pero saber que esa mujer no había estado con nadie nunca...eso era echar mas leña al fuego...

..-Solo recuerda quien eres teme...- el Uchiha ya sabia a que se refería su amigo rubio..en su mente se dibujo una melena pelirroja difícil de olvidar...Naruto vio como el moreno se hundía en sus pensamientos..-¿cuando volverá?..-el moreno sonrió y miro a su amigo..

..-dentro de poco dobe..la verdad no estoy seguro...supongo que abra cambiado mucho..- el moreno le sonrió pícaramente a su amigo mientras este se ponía de pie para coger sus cosas y caminar hacia la puerta..

...-Deja en paz a Hinata teme...ella no merece eso..- el moreno cogio sus cosas y se acerco donde estaba su amigo..-las chicas deben estar esperandonos...vamos..-el moreno asintió mientras el rubio le daba la espalda y salia de su departamento...

Sasuke pensó en la morena, en su dulce beso, nunca nadie le había besado de esa manera, sin querer nada mas de el...luego pensó en esa chica pelirroja; esa que hizo que el aprendiera lo que era el sexo...pero las palabras de Naruto lo habían dejado mudo, nunca había estado con una virgen, jamás...-"¿como será?"...-pensó el moreno con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras cerraba la puerta de su departamento para seguir a su amigo rubio rumbo a la casa de esa morena que cada vez se le hacia mas interesante...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hinata ya estaba preparada, salio de su habitación y puso rumbo hacia el salón de donde salían las voces de Ino y Hanabi..-Ino..¿como es ese Sasuke?..¿crees que a el le gusta Hinata?..-la morena se quedo quieta con la mano encima del picaporte de la puerta, escuchaba la respuesta de su amiga mientras cerraba los ojos..

...-No lo se Hanabi, la verdad es que Sasuke es muy extraño, espero que no haga sufrir a Hinata, ni que intente jugar con ella..-la morena estaba cansada de escuchar esa conversación..

Fue a la cocina, donde su madre seguía preparando la comida para ese día de piscina, escuchaba como ella tarareaba una canción muy conocida para ella...cerro los ojos y se concentro en escuchar el suave tarareo de su madre, necesitaba tranquilizarse...la conversación de su amiga con su hermana la habían dejado nerviosa, ella no sabia porque el moreno la había besado, también había pensado que el solo podría estar jugando con ella, pero no quería creer eso, ya que había sido su primer beso...no quería creer que el moreno la había besado solo para reírse de ella, no quería creer eso..

...-Hinata...-la morena abrió sus ojos para ver el rostro sonriente de su madre...-¿quieres ayudarme?..-la morena asintió mientras se colocaba al lado de su madre ayudando en lo que ella le pedía...

Ya todo estaba listo, solo debían esperar a que los chicos llegasen para partir hacia su destino...Hanabi iría con ellos ya que su padre le había dicho a la morena que el y su madre saldrían de viaje de negocios, y ella debía ocuparse de su pequeña hermana...después de despedirse de sus padres y verlos partir, las chicas esperaron pacientemente a los chicos en la entrada de su casa...

Al poco tiempo de la partida de sus padres, observaron como un bmw m3 negro aparcaba en frente de ellas, tenia los cristales tintados, no veían quien había dentro...la puerta del copiloto se abrió dejando ver a un sonriente rubio, que salia del coche para ayudarlas con las cosas que llevaban para la piscina...

...-G-U-A-U...es increíble..-susurraba Hanabi mientras veía como un moreno muy guapo salia del coche por el lado del piloto...observo como ese chico sonreía a su hermana y está se colocaba mas roja que un tomate...entonces todo le quedo claro, ese era el chico que la había besado, ahora se daría cuenta de las intenciones de ese moreno...

Después de colocar todas sus cosas en el maletero del coche, las tres subieron al coche colocándose en los asientos de atrás, el rubio y el moreno también subieron a sus respectivos asientos y el moreno puso el bmw en marcha para partir hacia la piscina...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ya hacia rato que habían llegado a la piscina, estaban sentados en unos bancos esperando a que Hinata se decidiera a salir del vestidor de mujeres..-Ino no saldrá, ya la conoces...-Hanabi estaba cansada de esperar y muerta de calor, la rubia pensó lo mismo..

Hinata pretendía dejar el regalo que le había hecho su amiga guardado, pero ella no lo permitió, cogió su mochila y dejando su aburrido bañador en el armario, guardo el bikini que ella le había regalado, y ahora la morena no quería salir del vestidor...-es mejor que la dejemos sola, ya saldrá...digo yo-le decía la rubia a los demás, estos asintieron y fueron hacia la piscina, pero el Uchiha se quedo allí quieto..-¿no vienes Sasuke?...-el moreno negó sin decir nada mientras seguía allí sentado esperando a la morena..

Los demás se fueron, y cuando noto que nadie miraba, el moreno se metió en el vestuario femenino buscando a la morena, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestarla un poco, y ver de nuevo los colores que podía adquirir su rostro...

La encontró mirándose en un espejo, iba a decir algo para molestarla, pero se había quedado mudo...como esa chica; que siempre llevaba ropas holgadas a clase, podía tener un cuerpo así...se había quedado observando su cuerpo, su trasero, sus pechos que se reflejaban en el espejo...

La morena se dio la vuelta rápido tapando sus pechos con sus manos, al notar como el moreno la observaba a través del espejo...se sonrojo y desvió la mirada para no ver al moreno, el cual todavía no salia del shock de ver a esa chica de esa manera...-te estabas tardando..-desvió la mirada para que esas simples palabras pudiesen salir de sus labios, ya que si seguía mirando a esa chica, no sabia como acabarían...y tampoco quería asustarla...-..estaba preocupado..-susurro mientras observaba la sonrisa de esa morena por sus palabras...era tan fácil complacerla...

...-Lo siento, Sasuke-kun, es s-solo q-que...-observo como el chico se acercaba mas a ella, y su corazón latía mas fuerte con cada paso que el daba hacia su persona...el cogió sus brazos, apartándolos de la vista que tanto le había gustado, se acerco a ella y le dio un dulce beso, como la noche anterior, vio como ella cerraba los ojos como incentivo para que el siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo, y no lo desaprovecho...su lengua pidió permiso para adentrarse en la boca de esa morena que gustosa le dio acceso...entonces el moreno lo entendió todo..esa noche fue su primer beso, el se lo había robado, y esa chica...nunca había estado con nadie...

Su sangre empezó a hervir al llegar a esa conclusión, ya que ahora tenia claro su objetivo, el seria el primero...el primero en tocar ese cuerpo, el primero en ver a esa inocente morena sudar y gemir bajo su cuerpo, nadie le quitaría ese placer...pero debía ser cuidadoso con ella, y no asustarla...

Se separo de ella después del pequeño beso que se habían dado y le sonrió...-me gusta ese bikini..-la morena se sonrojo mas todavía sintiendo como el moreno cogía su mano para sacarla de alli..-..Hinata..-el moreno paro su andar y observo una vez mas a la morena, con ese sonrojo en su rostro, y con ese bikini tan...escandaloso...-..no te separes de mi...-la morena lo miro sorprendida mientras el se daba la vuelta para salir de ese lugar y llegar donde los demás estarían bañándose...

La morena caminaba al lado del chico...miro sus manos; aun unidas, y en su rostro se dibujó una cálida sonrisa...no creía que el Uchiha estuviese jugando con ella, no iba a pensar eso...seguiría disfrutando de las sensaciones que el moreno le brindaba...y si algo salia mal, ya lo afrontaría cuando ocurriese...pero esos momentos junto a el, quería vivirlos...

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo...siento mucho la tardanza, he tenido mucho trabajo y algunos problemas familiares...intentare que el próximo sea mas largo y lo pondré mucho antes para no haceros esperar mucho...gracias a todos los que comentáis...me anima mucho a seguir! espero tener pronto también el capitulo 3 de la noche y la luna (aunque lo tengo casi listo, le faltan los últimos retoques)...gracias otra vez a los que seguís leyendo... XD**


	6. Chapter 6 conociendote

"""Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen...

Son del maestro Kishimoto..""""

**Pareja: Sasuhina...**perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía...

Hinata se levantaba de su cama después de escuchar el despertador sonar dos veces, últimamente se despertaba de buen humor y sabia el motivo..

Naruto y Sasuke todos los días pasaban por la casa de Ino y luego por la suya para que no fuesen solas por la calle.. había sido idea de Naruto, pero el moreno no se había negado en ningún momento a ello...

Hacia una semana que habían ido a las piscinas, Sasuke había estado muy atento con ella, y a su hermana eso le agrado, después de alabar la comida que había preparado Hinata y jugar con la menor de las Hyuuga en la piscina Hanabi se había proclamado una fan mas de Sasuke Uchiha..Hinata se dio cuenta ese mismo día de que ella también era una fan mas del Uchiha; de que estaba enamorándose poco a poco de el...

Se preparo lo que almorzarían ese día ella y el moreno; ya que este desde que probo las galletas saladas que preparo para el cuando pasaron el día en la piscina le obligo "educada mente" a que hiciese el almuerzo para los dos todos los días...

Hinata estaba feliz y eso se notaba, no dejaba de pensar en las salidas que había hecho con el moreno...al cine; donde le cogió la mano pues Naruto había elegido una película de miedo y a ella no le gustaba, ya que era muy asustadiza, aun recordaba la sonrisa arrogante que el moreno tenia durante toda la película mientras agarraba su mano...a cenar; los restaurantes que su madre había abierto por la zona siempre estaban encantados de tenerla allí a ella y a sus amigos, sobre todo al rubio que siempre alababa todos los platos que le preparaban...

En lo que tampoco podía dejar de pensar era en el hermano del Uchiha...se sentó en el sofá mientras esperaba a sus amigos y cerro los ojos, recordando el momento en que conoció a Itachi Uchiha...

****Flash back****

Acababan de salir del cine, la morena seguía temblando sujetando el brazo del moreno; que la miraba de forma divertida, no podía creer lo asustadiza que había resultado ser esa morena...

Los cuatro se pusieron en camino para acudir a uno de los restaurantes de la Hyuuga para cenar, ya era costumbre terminar sus salidas con una buena cena...

Al llegar al restaurante los empleados los saludaron como siempre, y les ofrecieron la mejor mesa para ellos cuatro...Hinata seguía agarrada al brazo del moreno, aunque su agarre había perdido fuerza ella no quería soltarse de el, y a el no parecía importarle en lo absoluto...

Sasuke sonreía mientras observaba como la morena ya sentada en su sitio; a su lado, seguía cogiendo su mano, nunca le han gustado esas escenas en publico, pero esa morena era tan diferente a las demás, parecía que incluso lo hacia inconscientemente, debía reconocer que le agradaba su compañía, su simpleza, su ternura...

Ya se habían besado muchas veces, y el ya estaba preparado para hacer suya a esa chica de ojos blancos, quería tenerla ya en su cama, para por fin terminar esta farsa antes de que la situación fuera a mayores..ya tenia muchos planes para que la morena se entregase a el, y pondría uno en practica en poco tiempo, ya que no aguantaba mas el deseo de tenerla...

..-Vaya Sasuke, no esperaba verte aquí...-el moreno casi se atraganta con el arroz con bogavante que le habían ofrecido los camareros de ese establecimiento...no esperaba ver allí a su hermano, y sobre todo no esperaba que su hermano lo pillase nunca con la morena que aun sujetaba su mano...y retirar su mano ahora seria un paso atrás, algo de lo que se arrepentiría ya que la morena se molestaría...observo la sonrisa de su hermano mayor, estaba claro que luego le debería muchas esplicaciones...-..¿Porque no me presentas, hermano?..-el moreno suspiro mientras le presentaba a las dos chicas, ya que al rubio ya lo conocía desde hacia mucho tiempo...

El Uchiha mayor se acerco a Hinata, está soltó la mano del moreno debido a la vergüenza que sentía por la cercanía del otro chico...era mas alto que Sasuke y tenia el pelo mas largo que el...su rostro y su mirada eran mas suaves que las del moreno, pero a pesar de eso, los dos se parecían mucho...-..Hinata Hyuuga, ¿verdad?..-la morena asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras el chico le sonreía con sinceridad...-..la comida de tu madre me encanta, vengo por aquí seguido..-la chica le sonrió y agradeció sus palabras, el chico se acerco mas a ella para susurrarle al oído sin que los demás escuchasen...

***Fin flash back***

"No intentes cambiarlo Hinata, ni siquiera yo e podido...Sasuke es como es...te darás cuenta..."- la morena seguía pensando en lo que el hermano del chico del que empezaba a enamorarse le susurro al oído; no sabia a que se refería, ni lo que en realidad le estaba diciendo...ella no quería cambiar a Sasuke, al contrario, se estaba enamorando de su persona tal y como es...parecía que Itachi quería decirle algo mas, algo que debía saber, pero no le dijo nada claro, lo que si había hecho, es sembrar las dudas en su ya cargada cabeza...

Escucho el timbre de su casa y se apresuro en abrir...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke se había levantado temprano, hoy no podía ir a recoger a la morena, había estado evitando a su hermano desde ese día en el restaurante pero ya no podía evitarlo mas..

"Tenemos que hablar, pásate por mi departamento.."

Había leído el mensaje que su hermano le había mandado esa mañana unas cuantas veces, sabia que no podía posponer las explicaciones que le debía por verlo con esa morena, pero tampoco creía que su hermano se interesase tanto por ello, ya que lo había visto con muchas mujeres antes y no había dado tantos problemas..

Llego hasta la casa de su hermano y toco la puerta, este le abrió en seguida y lo invito a pasar, el pequeño de los Uchiha se sentó en el sofá negro en forma de L de su hermano, esperando a que este hablara..

..-.¿Que crees que estas haciendo Sasuke?...-Itachi no se había sentado a su lado, recorría la casa en grandes zancadas parándose varias veces para observar a su hermano con disgusto..-¿sabes lo que estas haciendo?...es una Hyuuga!, y tu estas pro...-Sasuke se levanto del sofá y miro a su hermano desafiante, silenciando lo que iba a decir...

..-Se lo que hago..-el mayor de los dos lo miraba con clara molestia..ese chico siempre había sido así, le gustaba jugar con las mujeres, manejarlas a su antojo, para luego tirarlas a la basura dejándolas destrozadas...Itachi recordó a esa Hyuuga, esa sonrisa y la bondad que desprendía por todos los poros de su piel, su hermano jugaría con ella hasta hartarse, y esa simpleza y bondad desaparecerían para siempre..-no te metas en mis asuntos Itachi...ella es cosa mía..-el menor iba a salir por la puerta, llegaría tarde a clase si no se daba prisa, y encima hoy no había podido ver aun las mejillas sonrojadas de esa morena que le alegraba las mañanas con solo su torpeza...abrió la puerta para abandonar el hogar de su hermano, pero este hablo, parando su salida..

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hinata iba caminando hacia la universidad con sus dos amigos rubios, iba cabizbaja pensando en porque el moreno no había acudido hoy a recogerla como de costumbre...

"Me ha dicho que tenia cosas que atender"

Naruto solo le había dicho eso cuando había preguntado por el moreno...sabia que no tenia porque preocuparse , que lo vería en la universidad y se verían para almorzar y entre clases como siempre...pero algo en su interior no se sentía bien, presentía que algo malo pasaba, solo podía pensar en las palabras del mayor de los Uchiha, había algo en ellas, algo que no le gustaba, algo que la tenia intranquila..

...-¿Crees que a Hinata le preocupa algo?...-Naruto iba un poco mas adelante que la morena hablando con Ino..la rubia miro en dirección a su amiga y no pudo evitar entristecerse...sabia que Sasuke tramaba algo, que en realidad no sentía nada por su amiga, el no era de la clase de chico que tienen esos sentimientos, no era como Naruto...pero tampoco podía decirle nada a su amiga morena, porque eso la entristecería, esperaría a que las cosas se aclarasen para hacer algo..si podía...

..-Seguro es por Sasuke, no te preocupes, se le pasara cuando lo vea y hable con el...-el rubio asintió y sonrió a la rubia que se sonrojaba desviando la mirada de el mientras cogía su mano...

Hacia algún tiempo que estaban saliendo juntos, el rubio era muy hiperactivo y siempre le robaba algunos besos entre clases, así que toda la universidad ya se había enterado de su reciente noviazgo...

La rubia aun recordaba ese día en la piscina, donde todo se complico un poco con una aparición inesperada, pero que luego su rubio se le confeso y le pidió que saliera con el...

***Flash back***

Después de dejar a Sasuke esperando a Hinata en ese banco los tres habían ido rumbo a las piscinas, Hanabi y Naruto no tardaron mucho en saltar al agua y jugar con ella, pero Ino prefirió quedarse sentada en su toalla tomando el sol y viéndolos jugar...

Hinata y Sasuke llegaron poco tiempo después junto a ellos, y a lo que todos sorprendió era que iban cogidos de la mano...-eey teme métete al agua, esta increíble..-el moreno miro al rubio y sin contestar se acerco donde estaba Ino, pero Naruto enfadado por haber sido ignorado le lanzo un chorro de agua que empapo al moreno..-te lo mereces teme...-no tubo tiempo de decir nada mas, Sasuke se había lanzado al agua y cogió al rubio del cuello mientras intentaba ahogarlo, algo que hubiese pasado si no hubiese acudido Hanabi al rescate del rubio...

Después de bañarse y reír en la piscina salieron de allí para comer algo, la madre de Hinata había preparado comida para todos, y todos alabaron la comida, sobre todo Naruto que incluso lloraba de felicidad por lo buena que estaba, Ino sonreía ante eso pensando que igual le pediría a la madre de Hinata que le enseñase algunos platillos...

Después de acabar de comer, Ino y Naruto se sentaron en las toallas a tomar el sol, y Hanabi junto con Sasuke disfrutaban de las galletas saladas que la mayor de las Hyuuga había preparado para el moreno..

Una voz familiar hizo que los tres se volviesen, aunque los dos rubios parecía que no la habían escuchado ya que seguían sonriendo y jugando entre ellos...-¿cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir rara?..aléjate de Sasuke..-Sakura se había parado delante de ellos, esta vez iba sola pero eso no le importaba a la hora de molestar a Hinata...Sasuke miro a la Hyuuga, pero esta no se alejaba de su lado, esta vez no, aunque estuviese avergonzada por los gritos de Sakura y sus piernas temblaran, esta vez no se separaría del lado del moreno...-¿me estas escuchando rara?..-Sakura seguía insultándola pero esta no pensaba prestarle atención...

Otra historia era la menor de las Hyuuga, esta se levanto de su sitio para enfrentar a la pelirrosa que la miraba desafiante, aunque la menor no se quedaba atrás, no iba a permitir que insultaran a su hermana...-¿quien te crees que eres frentona?..no vuelvas a insultar a mi hermana..-Sakura en seguida se dio cuenta que lo que la menor decía era verdad, ya que esta también tenia los ojos blancos...

Iba a encarar a esa niña y a decirle que se metiese en sus asuntos cuando la voz de un rubio le hizo prestar atención a donde provenía esa voz...su corazón se contrajo cuando los vio, Ino y Naruto sentados con las manos entrelazadas, "¿que haces aquí Sakura?"..ni siquiera pudo responder a la pregunta que el rubio había hecho...no sabia porque su corazón se oprimía con solo verlos, no sabia porque las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero en ese momento ya no importaban esas dos chicas raras ni Sasuke...salio corriendo hacia otra dirección y Naruto preocupado la observo alejarse hasta que la perdió de vista...

Después de ese pequeño percance todos siguieron disfrutando de la piscina..pronto el sol se oculto, era hora de irse a casa...

Sasuke acerco a Ino y Naruto hasta la casa de la rubia, Naruto le dijo que iría andando a su casa que debía hablar con Ino, así que Sasuke con Hinata a su lado y Hanabi dormida en el asiento de atrás siguió su camino...

El rubio miro a Ino con la amplia sonrisa que lo caracterizaba y un rubor notable en las mejillas...

***Fin flash back***

"Ino..¿quieres salir conmigo?"

La rubia aun podía sentir el rubor en sus mejillas cada vez que recordaba ese momento, las palabras de Naruto aun sonaban en sus oídos una y otra vez, estaba muy feliz con ese zoquete...

Habían llegado a la entrada de la universidad, y allí esperándolos se encontraba Sasuke, parecía que recién había llegado ya que aun respiraba entrecortada mente por la carrera que se había pegado hasta allí...

Hinata le miro, y después de la sonrisa que el moreno le dedico su corazón se relajo y sonrió..solo le hacia falta eso, ver la arrogante sonrisa del morocho, solo eso tranquilizaba su espíritu...

Se escucho el sonido que daba por comenzar las clases, así que todos entraron, Sasuke antes de irse a su respectiva clase rozo el hombro de la morena con el suyo, como solía hacer para sacarle una sonrisa a esta...la notaba muy tensa, pero mas tarde tendrían tiempo para hablar, ahora debía irse junto a Naruto hacia su clase...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

El profesor de Ino y Hinata dio por finalizada la clase veinte minutos antes por una llamada de teléfono a la que no podía negarse...

Hinata le dijo a Ino que quería estar a solas y fue hacia la azotea; allí siempre quedaban todos para comer, pero ella sabia que los chicos tardarían aun un buen rato en volver y a su amiga Ino le había dicho que no la molestase, que quería estar sola...

Allí, sola en la azotea, sintiendo el aire mecer su larga melena podía pensar con claridad...cuando Sasuke estaba a su lado no habían dudas, solo había emoción y mariposas en el estomago, pero cuando se encontraba sola, sin el aura de arrogancia del moreno, se sentía insegura, algo no andaba bien, algo pasaba, pero.."¿porque me siento así?...¿acaso no confió en Sasuke?"...

Sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura, no tubo que darse la vuelta para comprobar de quien se trataba...esos brazos, ese olor, lo conocía muy bien, y como siempre pasaba cuando el estaba cerca de ella se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro...

..-¿Que haces aquí sola?...tenias que esperarme en clase...-la morena se dio la vuelta para encarar al moreno que la miraba con preocupación, en su rostro aun estaba esos pensamientos..esas sensaciones..-¿que es lo que pasa Hinata?..-Hinata negó con la cabeza, pero no podía engañar al moreno...este se agacho un poco para darle un tierno beso en los labios, no sabia que era lo que preocupaba a la morena, pero no le gustaba verla asi...-Hinata..¿quieres cenar conmigo esta noche?..-la morena sonrió, era normal que el Uchiha propusiese salidas así para los cuatro, y estaba segura que era eso precisamente lo que necesitaba para no darle mas vueltas a sus pensamientos...

...-Claro Sasuke, se lo diremos a Ino y a Na...-el moreno no le dejo terminar, negó con la cabeza y se le dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro..."solos...los dos solos..en mi casa"..la morena se sonrojo pero acepto con una sonrisa y dándole un tierno beso al moreno; que cogiéndola de la cintura profundizo ese beso que la morena había comenzado...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

En el departamento de Itachi se encontraba este mismo sentado en su sofá en forma de L, pensando en la conversación que había tenido horas antes con su hermano menor...no sabia que pensar, no sabia que pensaba su hermano de todo lo que estaba pasando, pero algo no estaba bien, algo en su interior le decía que nada de esto podría salir bien, alguien saldría muy herido de todo esto, y solo podía pensar que a su hermano no se le ocurriese hacer ninguna estupidez mas...

Escucho el sonido de su celular, después de observar con asombro el nombre de la persona que le llamaba, descolgó y lo puso en su oreja...

..-Hola...cuanto tiempo..¿cuando vuelves?...-se tomo un tiempo en silencio, escuchando a la persona del otro lado del celular y mirando una foto que tenia encima de la televisión donde se veían a dos niños morenos, uno mas grande que el otro, pero los dos riendo mientras el mayor llevaba en hombros al menor..-...esta bien...Sasuke se alegrara de verte...-colgó el celular sin escuchar la contestación que le daban por el otro lado de la linea...-..o no..-se levanto del sofá y cogiendo la foto que estaba observando se dirigió hacia su habitación, dejo la foto encima de la mesita de noche y se tumbo en su cama...-espero que sepas elegir bien y no te equivoques Sasuke..-el Uchiha cerro los ojos...dejándose llevar por el sueño...todo iba a desmoronarse, y sabia que dentro de poco su hermano también sufriría..solo podía pensar en como ayudarle a seguir el camino correcto...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

elie-glory...

Itzel Uchiha...

xxXkmiXxx...

Gracias por vuestros comentarios, siento la tardanza y espero que os guste este capi, ahora es cuando todo se empieza a enredar XD intentare tener el siguiente capitulo lo antes posible..gracias y muchos saludos..!


	7. Chapter 7 rosa y espinas

"""Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen...

Son del maestro Kishimoto..""""

**Pareja: Sasuhina...**perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía...

Hinata se encontraba en su dormitorio casi al borde del llanto, la habitación estaba muy desordenada; y encima de su cama se encontraba toda su ropa amontonada...Hinata después de ver que no quedaba nada que sacar de su armario, se tumbo en la cama desesperada...

Faltaban solo dos horas para que Sasuke la recogiese, había quedado con ella para cenar, en su casa...sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa inmediatamente, nunca había estado con un chico, en su casa, a solas...

Y encima no sabia que ponerse, era una noche especial, y no tenia nada que ponerse, escuchó como alguien tocaba a la puerta de su casa y suspiro, esa seria Ino; le había comentado la cita de esa noche y definitivamente Ino no quería que se lo contase por teléfono, así que le había dicho que iría a su casa, y allí estaba..

La morena cerro los ojos cuando Ino entro como un torbellino en su habitación, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, coloco sus brazos sobre sus ojos para no ver a la rubia que ahora se sentaba al lado de ella..

..-Hinata..¿que haces aun así?..no me lo digas, no sabes que ponerte, siempre tengo que ser tu salvación ¿eh?...-la morena retiro los brazos y alzo la vista hacia su amiga que sonreía radiante, enseñándole el vestido que había elegido para ella...era precioso, de un color violeta suave, sin tirantes y con una especie de cinturón en la cintura...a Hinata casi se le saltan las lágrimas, y abraza a su amiga con fuerza..-definitivamente soy tu salvación..-la morena sonreía mientras le quitaba el vestido a la rubia y se disponía a probárselo..

..-Te adoro Ino, lo sabes ¿verdad?..-la rubia sonreía viendo como su mejor amiga toda nerviosa y feliz se probaba el vestido.."si, lo se"..verla tan feliz era contagioso, quería que todo fuese bien en esa cena, que la morena fuese feliz...que su luz no se apagase...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke observaba como Naruto estaba ordenando y limpiando la casa...-se supone que esta es mi casa, ¿que haces limpiando?...-el rubio con un delantal , unos guantes de fregar y un plumero en la mano, se giro hacia el moreno para enfrentarlo.."Tienes que tener la casa limpia teme, Hinata es una señorita, querrás que este a gusto ¿no?"...-el moreno lo escuchaba mientras ponía los ojos en blanco..-ya lo se dobe, pero lo iba a hacer yo, además también debo preparar la cena para ella..- Sasuke se sonrojo, nunca había preparado nada para nadie, normalmente no comía en casa, y cuando lo hacia se preparaba algo rápido...

Naruto le dio la solución a su problema..-Iremos a comprar ingredientes y le pediremos a mi madre que nos ayude teme..- el moreno sonrió, definitivamente daba gracias a su dobe amigo, cuando quería le daba las mejores soluciones, aunque kushina seguro que lo acribillaría a preguntas hasta sacarle toda la verdad, otra sonrisa de dibujaba en su rostro al pensar en la madre de su mejor amigo, siempre tan despreocupada, optimista, sincera y temible cuando se enfadaba, agradecía todos los días haber conocido a ese dobe y a su familia, les debía mucho...

Mientras observaba como Naruto terminaba de limpiar el polvo, pensó en la morena, en su pelo, sus ojos, su boca; estaba deseando que pasasen rápido las dos horas que faltaban para verla..."¿que me has hecho Hinata?"...estaba claro que estaba a gusto con ella, le gustaba verla sonrojada, sonreír, le gustaba besarla, y esta noche.."de esta noche no pasara, seras toda mía, Hinata"...cerro los ojos mientras en su mente repasaba todo lo que había conocido de ella; todo lo que ella sabia de el, aunque no sabia lo mas importante de su vida...abrió los ojos de golpe, es verdad, se estaba acostumbrando a esa vida, esa junto a la morena, pero no podía ser, a su mente vino la imagen de otra chica con el pelo rojo, pero rápidamente descarto ese pensamiento, y la morena volvía a ser lo principal en lo que pensaba..."esta noche no quiero distracciones, solo estaremos ella y yo"...una sonrisa adornaba su rostro...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ya casi es la hora...Hinata se encontraba sentada en el sillón del salón de su casa, observando el gran reloj que tenia en la pared, este le daba a indicar que el moreno aparecería en cualquier momento...

No podía encontrarse mas nerviosa, el vestido que su amiga había llevado para ella le quedaba como un guante, además entre Ino y Hanabi la habían maquillado, solo un poco, pero como ella nunca iba maquillada se notaba bastante...

Ino y Hanabi se encontraban hablando tranquilamente con la madre de la morena, esta las escuchaba reírse de cosas que seguramente su madre les estaba contando, pero ella no tenia ánimos de acompañarlas en su risa, muchas mariposas aleteaban las alas en su estomago, se sentía incluso con nauseas, pero feliz...

No se dio cuenta cuando su madre se había acercado y había puesto su mano en el hombro de Hinata; esta observo donde antes estaba su madre, y ahora era su padre el que estaba con Ino y Hanabi hablando...-Hinata...¿te encuentras bien, hija?..-la morena miro a su madre y sonrió...claro que estaba bien, era feliz..

..-No te preocupes mama, es solo...nervios..-la respuesta de su madre la descoloco..-"lo se, seguro que Sasuke no tarda en llegar"...-la morena la observaba con la boca abierta..¿como sabia su madre?...entonces sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en su amiga y hermana..claro, ellas, estaba claro que ellas habían hablado con su madre...

...-Hinata, solo quiero darte un consejo...-Hinata la miraba esperando a que hablase, pero su madre seguía observándola con una deslumbrante sonrisa que hizo que en su rostro se dibujase otra sonrisa..-..cariño, has crecido tan rápido..eres toda una mujer...-seguía sonriendo mientras las mejillas de la morena se teñían de color turquesa...-...sigue siempre a tu corazón, hija...el corazón nunca se equivoca...-la morena sonrió con mas ganas hacia su madre y la abrazo fuerte..-"lo se mama, gracias"..-seguir su corazón, eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer...

El abrazo se corto cuando su padre, hermana y amiga entraron en el salón, su padre le abrazo también...-debemos irnos, Hanabi se quedara en casa de una amiga por la noche, ten cuidado...-algo le decía a Hinata que su padre sabia perfectamente donde pasaría la noche, eso hizo que sus mejillas estuviesen tan rojas como un tomate, pero su padre sonrió y volviendo a abrazarla a ella y a Hanabi se despidió...-tened mucho cuidado, os llamaremos mañana...Ino..-la nombrada le sonrió y este la abrazo también...-cuida de mis niñas..-Ino le sonrió como solo ella sabia hacerlo, estaba claro que se tenia completamente ganado al mayor empresario, Hyashi Hyuuga...-"descuide Hyashi, las cuidare"...-después de unos cuantos abrazos y besos, el coche en el que sus padres iban se alejo por la carretera, y otro coche donde iban Hanabi; que iría a casa de una amiga...e Ino, a la que llevaba su chofer a casa se alejo también...

Iba a volver a entrar en casa para esperar al moreno dentro, pero una voz la interrumpió...-vaya, no pensaba que tendrías la casa sola..-esta se giro para encarar al moreno, sorprendida y ruborizada..-...pensaba conocer a tus padres antes de irnos..llegue tarde por poco...-con cada palabra se acercaba mas a la morena, que observaba el suelo sin poder mirar esos ojos negros que tantas cosas le transmitía, las mariposas de su estomago parecía que querían salir de su boca...Sasuke ya estaba delante de ella, cogió un mechón de su cabello suelto y lo coloco detrás de la oreja de la chica sonriendole...-bueno...la próxima vez..-esta levanto la mirada para ver esa sonrisa tan despampanante que el moreno le ofrecía, y correspondiéndole de la misma forma le sonrió..este se acerco a ella y beso sus labios suavemente, lentamente...-..hmph..¿nos vamos Hinata?...-no podía esperar mas, quería a esa morena en su casa en ese mismo instante..

Hinata asintió y cogió tímidamente la mano de Sasuke, este aunque sorprendido por su atrevimiento al principio, le dio un pequeño apretón a su mano, y agarrados pusieron rumbo hasta la casa del Uchiha..

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nunca la morena había estado en casa del Uchiha, era un departamento grande, con pocas cosas, se notaba que el moreno vivía allí solo...

Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina para cenar, Hinata no podía creer que aquel rissoto que ahora degustaba lo había preparado el Uchiha solo..-..no preparaste esto tu solo ¿verdad?..-el moreno paro de comer y sonrió en dirección a ella..-"Naruto y su madre me ayudaron"..-me lo imaginaba, esta delicioso..- susurro Hinata, el moreno siguió observándola mientras ella comía..

..-Hinata...-la morena levanto la cabeza hacia el para escucharlo con atención...el moreno la observaba tiernamente mientras sonreia..-..quiero que sepas una cosa..-se notaba que el moreno se estaba esforzando por decirle algo, y ella lo escuchaba atentamente..

Quería decírselo, quería decirle el secreto que guardaba, ese secreto que rompería todo sentimiento de la morena hacia el...pero no podía, observaba sus ojos ilusionados, su boca entreabierta, podía ver que la morena le sonreía con sinceridad, nunca había conocido a nadie como ella, y ahora mismo solo pensaba en porque no la había conocido mucho antes..le gustaba mucho esa chica y no quería perderla, ni tampoco herirla, aunque esto ultimo estaba claro que lo haría...cerro los ojos y volvió a abrirlos para terminar de hablar...-..no quiero hacerte daño..-era verdad, la verdad mas verdadera...no quería herirla, aunque lo aria..

La morena le sonrio..-..te quiero Sasuke..-los ojos del moreno se abrieron de golpe, le quería...se lo había dicho, y nunca antes esas simples palabras lo habían afectado tanto..

Habían terminado de cenar, el moreno guió a Hinata por todo el departamento para enseñárselo, dejo el dormitorio para el final..- y esta es mi habitación..-la morena observo la gran cama del Uchiha, y se sonrojo, el moreno tenia pocas cosas, pero algo llamo su atención, en la mesita de noche habían dos fotografías, una era del moreno y su mejor amigo rubio; Naruto, los dos estaban agarrados y riendo...en otra estaba el moreno con su hermano mayor, también riendo, se veía muy feliz..la morena sonreía mientras seguía observando las dos fotografías...hasta que sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura, y el aliento de Sasuke rozaba su oreja mientras lo escuchaba...-..tambien te quiero, Hinata...- los colores no tardaron en aparecer en su mejilla, se dio la vuelta para mirar al moreno que sonreía, se le veía tan relajado...se acerco a sus labios y ante la sorpresa del Uchiha, le beso...este agarrándola de la cintura profundizo ese beso...

La morena ni siquiera sabia como había llegado hasta allí, pero estaba tumbada en la cama con el moreno encima de ella, besándola apasionadamente mientras acariciaba sus brazos, sus piernas, su pecho, la morena acariciaba su espalda..su gran espalda..su dura espalda..

El Uchiha se levanto un poco para quitarse la camisa, y observo como la morena se quedaba boquiabierta mirando su cuerpo, el sonrió, ella era tan dulce, tan tierna, tan indefensa...recordó el momento en que la conoció, cuando quito a esos inveciles de encima de ella, su cuerpo se tenso...estaba claro que la morena significaba mucho para el, y no podía imaginar a otro tocando el cuerpo que ahora el tocaba, besando los labios que el besaba, ella era suya, completamente..una sonrisa adornaba sus labios mientras en su cabeza solo se le ocurría pensar que salvar a esa morena había sido su perdición...

Seguía besándola mientras la levantaba para sacarle el vestido que llevaba puesto, Hinata no podía encontrarse mas roja mientras miraba para otro sitio que no fuese al chico que ahora desabrochaba su sostén negro y dejaba sus pechos al descubierto...quedándose solo en bragas..

...-...Mírame Hinata...-la morena lo hizo, el la observo detenidamente mientras acariciaba sus pechos y escuchaba gemidos salir de la boca de la morena..-..eres hermosa..- agacho su cabeza y empezó a chupar y morder los pezones erectos de la morena, que no podía para de gemir, nunca había sentido tantas cosas en su cuerpo, temblaba, pero estaba claro que no era por miedo, estaba excitada, muy excitada...-..no dejes de mirarme Hinata...- dejo los pechos de la morena para mirarla y besar sus labios, sabia que debía ir despacio, si no quería asustarla..-tócame Hinata...quiero que me toques..-ella con manos temblorosas observo su torso desnudo, quería tocarlo y el quería que lo tocase..

Puso sus dos manos encima del pecho del moreno, este gimió mientras ella bajaba sus manos despacio y con delicadeza hasta sus abdominales, la erección del moreno casi dolía..era increíble lo que esa inexperta chica lograba hacerle sentir..

Se levanto de la cama, y observando a la morena fue desabrochándose los pantalones despacio, esta observo para otro lado cuando vio lo que iba a hacer...-..no dejes de mirarme, Hinata..-esta volvió su vista hacia el y el moreno sonrió hacia ella, su rostro estaba completamente rojo..

Bajo sus pantalones y boxers de golpe, liberando su dolorosa erección, viendo como la morena se había quedado con la boca abierta observándolo...-¿quieres tocarme Hinata?..-esta toda sonrojada asintió con la cabeza...-acercate...-la morena se levanto de la cama y se situó delante del moreno, que delicadamente cogió su mano y lo puso encima de su miembro, soltando un ronco gemido...guió con su mano a la morena enseñándole como debía hacerlo, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo...sus gemidos cada vez eran mas profundos, mientras soltaba a la morena dejándola con el vaivén de su mano..

Mientras la morena seguía con su trabajo, el moreno se encargo de quitarle la ultima prenda, soltó a la morena y se alejo un poco, para observarla detenidamente...definitivamente esa chica era hermosa..

Sus labios se encontraron con los de ella, y en medio de una lucha de lenguas despacio la acerco a la cama y la tumbo en ella, quedando el encima de nuevo, pero esta vez completamente desnudos...

Mientras besaba a la chica, rozo con su miembro la parte baja de la morena escuchándola gemir, quería entrar en ella, pronto o explotaría..se acerco a la mesita de noche y cogió un condón del cajón, la morena lo observaba mientras este lo abría y se lo ponía en su miembro, la morena estaba inquieta, iban a hacerlo, iba a entregarle su virginidad a Sasuke...

El Uchiha observo sus ojos llenos de deseo, deseo de el..-Hinata..-¿que podía decirle?...nunca había estado con una virgen, y estaba claro que la morena nunca había estado con un hombre, sonrió ante eso, el seria el primero, el único, la morena seria suya, y solo suya..

Ella veía en los ojos del moreno inseguridad, sonrió, el moreno se preocupaba por ella...acaricio su rostro mientras este cerraba los ojos...-..te quiero Sasuke, quiero hacer esto...-el moreno abrió los ojos y le sonrió..-"no quiero hacerte daño"..-le susurro a ella...-lo se, y no lo harás..-este suspiro, la morena estaba equivocada, pero el lo haría despacio, dejaría a la morena acostumbrarse a el...

La penetro despacio, la morena chillo cuando el miembro del Uchiha ya estaba completamente dentro de ella...se sentía extraño, era doloroso si, pero aguantable...el moreno se quedo quieto un rato, para que la morena se acostumbrase a la sensación...sintió como esta arqueaba su cintura, esa era su señal, estaba lista...empezó a moverse lentamente mientras escuchaba a la morena gemir, y veía como de sus ojos resbalaban lágrimas, el las limpio con besos suaves mientras seguía moviéndose...

Las embestidas tomaron intensidad, la morena había puesto sus piernas en la cintura del Uchiha para darle mejor acceso a ella, y este no paraba de moverse, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera...era un placer indescriptible, su cuerpo se convulsionaba, su cerebro ya no funcionaba, solo podía dejarse guiar por su cuerpo, por las fuertes embestidas que el moreno le daba...

En una ultima envestida, y con sus nombres saliendo de sus bocas acabaron los dos...el Uchiha callo encima de su pecho mientras su respiración se calmaba, y esta acariciaba su pelo con dulzura...por fin, lo había conseguido, la morena se había entregado a el...y había sido increíble..

Cuando su respiración estaba en calma, se quito el condón dejándolo en el suelo y se acostó al lado de ella, y mirándose a los ojos se besaron despacio...-¿te encuentras bien?..-la morena sonrió ante la preocupación del Uchiha..asintió con la cabeza mientras le decía de nuevo que le quería, el moreno sonrió...-yo también te quiero Hinata, ya lo sabes...-nunca en su vida le había dicho a nadie esas palabras, y se sentía bien decírselo a la morena, mas cuando esta sonreía con esa sinceridad que lo llenaba...al poco tiempo los dos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados, y con una sonrisa en sus labios...esta noche no existía nadie mas que ellos, solo ellos...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana abierta de la habitación del moreno, Hinata poco a poco abría sus ojos con la incomodidad de la luz...al despertarse completamente observo donde se encontraba, y los colores no tardaron en aparecer en sus mejillas mientras por su mente pasaban las imágenes de la noche anterior...

Miro a su alrededor, pero no había rastro de Sasuke, se levanto un poco y la sabana corrió por su cuerpo y volvió a cubrirse con esta, estaba desnuda, nunca se había encontrado tan roja...

No veía su ropa por ningún lado, solo vio la camiseta que el moreno usaba la noche anterior, la sujeto y la olió, olía deliciosamente a el..

Volvió a buscar por la habitación su ropa, pero no la vio por ningún lado, su rostro estaba completamente rojo mientras se ponía la camiseta del moreno, solo la camiseta, ya que su ropa interior también había desaparecido...salio de la habitación en busca del chico...

Estaba en la cocina, sentado donde lo hizo la noche anterior para cenar, estaba leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba un café y se comía una tostada con mermelada..la Hyuuga se le quedo mirando sin que este la notara y solo una frase inundo su mente.."podría despertar así siempre"

El moreno levanto la vista del periódico y sonrió a la chica que seguía roja y desviaba la mirada de el...-vaya..te sienta bien..-Hinata lo miro sin comprender y este sonrió mientras observaba de arriba a abajo a la morena..-esa camiseta...te sienta bien...-no podía encontrarse mas roja..

...-¿..donde..donde esta mi ropa..Sasuke?..-este seguía sonriendo mientras contemplaba el rubor de la chica, su nerviosismo, definitivamente encantadora...

...-se esta secando, en seguida la tendrás..aunque me gusta verte así...solo con mi camiseta..- la Hyuuga no podía ni siquiera sostenerse en pie, se acerco al moreno y se sentó a su lado, cogiendo una de las tostadas y comiéndola lentamente, mientras este seguía observándola..

..-Hinata...¿estas bien?..-el moreno parecía arrepentido por algo, y Hinata no quería verlo así, ya que había sido la mejor noche de su vida..-"Sasuke...anoche...fue la mejor de mi vida"..-este sorprendido sonrió en su dirección, se levanto de su sitio y se acerco a ella...

La beso, despacio, mientras agarraba su cintura, Hinata profundizo el beso cogiendo el pelo del moreno y acercándolo mas...Sasuke gimió..

...-¿Que me estas haciendo Hinata?...-sus ojos mostraban lujuria, la misma lujuria que la noche anterior, pensaba la morena...

De repente el cuerpo de la morena era levantado por el Uchiha, cogiéndola en brazos se dirigía hacia su cuarto, a por la segunda ronda...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Se encontraban en el coche del moreno, de camino a su casa, había llamado a Hanabi y esta le había dicho que la esperaría en casa, que estaba estudiando con su amiga allí..

Así que después de otra ronda con el Uchiha en la cama de este, y otra mas en la bañera, se encontraba cansada y satisfecha, era increíble lo que el moreno le hacia sentir, el simplemente era increíble..

Había tardado mucho tiempo en convencer al Uchiha para que le entregase su ropa, parecía que este se había levantado juguetón y no quería que la morena se quitase la camiseta que tan bien le quedaba..

Ahora que se encontraban en el coche, el con su sonrisa torcida en el rostro, y su mano encima de la pierna de ella, se sentía realmente bien, y solo podía pensar que quería demasiado a ese chico, tanto que hasta dolía...pero el también la quería, si...sonrió ante el bonito recuerdo de la noche anterior...y el de esa misma mañana...

Llegaron demasiado pronto a la casa, era hora de despedirse, definitivamente no quería, no quería alejarse del moreno ni por un momento, pero había prometido a sus padres cuidar de Hanabi..

..-¿Nos vemos mas tarde?..-el moreno rompió el silencio que les había inundado por un momento...esta asintió...Sasuke sonrió y se acerco a ella, la beso, despacio, disfrutando del suave olor de la morena..

...-..Te quiero Sasuke..-el moreno no se iba a cansar nunca de esas palabras...cuando esas palabras salían de los labios de ella, era increíblemente dulce, pura, increíblemente sincera..

...-..y yo a ti..-se besaron una vez mas, y esta salio del coche, se dirigió a la entrada de su casa y este vio una ultima sonrisa antes de perderla de vista...y era ahora..cuando estaba solo...que se sentía un miserable...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Se encontraba de nuevo en su departamento, la morena se había encargado de recogerlo todo antes de irse, entro a su dormitorio y vio su camiseta perfectamente doblada encima de su cama, la sujeto y la olió, olía a el, y a ella...una perfecta combinación...

Se acostó en su cama, en el lado donde la morena había dormido, cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por el aroma que había dejado en su almohada, en sus sabanas, en su cama...en toda su alma...

Tocaban a la puerta, y el no quería levantarse de allí, se sentía tan bien, y sabia perfectamente que no era ella, y no quería ver a nadie que no fuese ella, su morena, la misma mujer que le había entregado todo a el...

Se levanto de la cama, ya que los insistentes golpes a su puerta lo estaban molestando...abrió la puerta, y todo su mundo se vino abajo...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Se encontraba andando con sus dos manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, sabia a donde quería ir, pero también sabia lo que se encontraría allí, la casa de su hermano quedaba cerca de la suya, y necesitaba hablar con alguien...

¿Porque?...¿porque esa mujer debía aparecer justo ahora?...pensó en la noche maravillosa que había pasado con la morena, y ahora esto...

Quería a la morena, y ahora la iba a herir, como el miserable hombre que es, no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea herir a las personas...sabia que este día tenia que llegar, ¿que pensaba?..que esa pelirroja nunca volvería, que se olvidaría de el...pues no...ahora estaba en su departamento, el mismo que había compartido con la morena hacia unas horas...y el no había podido quedarse allí, viendo como ella removía todo, era ruidosa, ¿nunca se había dado cuenta de ello?..después de pasar tanto tiempo con Hinata no podía tener cerca a ninguna otra mujer...

Pero esa pelirroja no era simplemente una mujer...era su prometida..paro de caminar mientras su rostro se convulsionaba por ese pensamiento...no había sido elección suya...y ahora..¿que podía hacer?..

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

La morena no podía encontrarse mas feliz...estaba cocinando el plato favorito de su hermana, mientras escuchaba musica de la radio..

Se encontraba radiante, y su hermana se daba cuenta de ello, la observaba cocinar su comida favorita mientras se movía al son de la musica, y no podía evitar sonreír ella también...

...-..Hanabi..-esta seguía observándola con una sonrisa mientras la escuchaba..-..¿porque no llamas a papa y a mama?..quiero saber cuando vuelven..quizás podamos los cuatro ir a cenar cuando vuelvan..-la menor se levanto de donde se encontraba sentada para ir donde estaba el teléfono, susurrando.."di mejor los cinco hermana, seguro que a Sasuke le encantara"..-Hanabi..-le gritaba Hinata, pero las dos rieron mientras la menor se perdía de vista...

Ir a cenar con su familia y Sasuke, que extraño sonaba, pero Sasuke le había dicho que quería conocer a sus padres, la sonrisa no dejaba su cara en ningún momento..

La menor de las Hyuuga volvió a la cocina mientras llamaba a sus padres..-..que extraño..no lo cogen..-susurro la menor..

...-..Tranquila, estarán ocupados..-su corazón se congelo, sus padres estaban bien, ¿verdad?..debia distraerse para no pensar nada malo...-porque no vemos la tele Hanabi, seguro que ponen algo interesante..-la menor asintió mientras ambas salían de la cocina con su comida para sentarse en el salón y ver la tele...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Itachi había observado a su hermano mucho tiempo, después de que este le contara todo lo que había pasado..-así que..¿te has enamorado de Hinata, Sasuke?..-en la cara de este aparecía un pequeño sonrojo mientras desviaba la mirada de su hermano mayor, que sonreía..

...-..No lo se, es simplemente...me gusta...mucho...-Itachi seguía sonriendo mientras observaba a su hermano.."¿y cual es el problema?"..Sasuke puso los ojos blancos hacia su hermano, a veces no pillaba una..¿que cual era el problema?...ninguno..solo que el estaba prometido y que esa misma chica se encontraba ahora en su departamento, el mismo donde había estado con la morena...-Karin..-susurro Sasuke, y ese nombre hizo que la sonrisa del mayor desapareciese para dar paso al pánico..

...-¿Ella esta aquí?..-pregunto el mayor, a lo que Sasuke asintio..-vaya..¿que vas a hacer?..-el moreno se encogió.."a eso he venido"..susurro hacia el mayor de ellos..-¿quieres mi consejo?..-el menor asintió, Itachi suspiro y se puso de pie observando a su hermano..-mi consejo lo sabes desde hace tiempo Sasuke, deja a Karin, rompe el compromiso con ella, ella no es para ti, y ahora has conocido a alguien que si lo es, no la dejes escapar...o te arrepentirás..-sonrió hacia Sasuke, y este le devolvió la sonrisa...la mejor sonrisa que tenia...

...-..Siempre me das buenos consejos...-los dos rieron despreocupada mente, estaba claro lo que debía hacer, y lo haría..

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

No podía ser..¿porque?..¿porque?..¿porque?..

Se encontraba corriendo a lo que sus pequeñas piernas daban..

¿porque?...lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras se dirigía al lugar donde anoche se sintió en paz, lo necesitaba, ahora mismo, debía hablar con el.

Seguía corriendo y llorando..¿porque..¿porque?..¿porque?...

En su mente seguía la noticia que habían dicho por la tele.."el famoso empresario Hyashi Hyuuga y su mujer han tenido un accidente de aviación y han fallecido en el acto, rogamos un minuto de silencio por sus familiares..sobre todo sus dos hijas.."...no había podido escuchar nada mas, había observado a Hanabi pero esta estaba en estado de shock, mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas..

el chofer había ingresado en el salón, y viendo a las dos había apagado la televisión mientras las abrazaba a ambas, pero estas no correspondían el abrazo, seguían en estado de shock..

El chofer les informo que los periodistas no tardarían en llegar, que debían recoger sus cosas, que irían hacia New York, donde su primo vivía, y donde sus padres serian enterrados, ellas seguían en estado de shock..

Pero Hinata fue la primera en levantar la vista...Sasuke..debia avisarle, no podía dejarlo sin mas..escapando del agarre de su chofer hecho a correr, mientras le decía que volvería en seguida, que recogiese sus cosas...

¿porque?..¿porque...¿porque?...

Ahora que todo estaba tan bien, tan bien...

Había llegado, se encontraba en la puerta del moreno, limpio un poco sus lágrimas para no preocuparlo, y toco suavemente la puerta...

Se extraño al ver a una chica allí, tenia el cabello rojo y los ojos marrones que la miraban desafiantes...-¿que quieres?..-no sabia que decir, miro el numero de la entrada, era la casa del Uchiha..."¿esta Sasuke?"..susurro la morena, la pelirroja la observo detenidamente..-¿que quieres de Sasuke?..¿quien eres?...-la morena se sorprendió por su hostilidad pero le contesto..

...-..Soy Hinata Hyuuga...¿y usted es?..-la pelirroja sonrió amplia y despiadadamente a la morena..

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

No..no podía ser...no no no..¿porque?..

Se encontraba corriendo de nuevo a lo que sus pies podían..

Mas lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras recordaba a esa pelirroja y sus hirientes palabras...

.."Yo soy karin, la prometida de Sasuke...no se que buscas de el, pero no vuelvas por aquí, nunca mas"..

Le había mentido, Sasuke le había mentido, y ella se había acostado con el apenas hacia unas horas...

Sus padres habían muerto...Sasuke le había mentido..

Mas lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras una sola pregunta corría por su mente una y otra vez...

...-"¿Que es lo que voy a hacer ahora?"- no quería parar de correr, quería seguir y seguir hasta que sus pulmones no pudiesen mas, y dejase de respirar, pensó en Hanabi, debía ir donde su hermana, pronto...siguió corriendo, ahora con el único pensamiento de ver a su querida hermana..

Se iba a ir, se iría y olvidaría la traición del moreno, lo olvidaría...

El recuerdo de las ultimas palabras que le dijo su madre invadían su mente.

..-"Sigue siempre a tu corazón, hija...el corazón nunca se equivoca.."..

Seguía corriendo y llorando, chillando, tanto dolor en su corazón...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke iba caminando tranquilamente hacia su casa, hablar con su hermano le había hecho bien, y ahora sabia lo que tenia que hacer...

Entro a su casa y vio a una molesta Karin que lo miraba de arriba a abajo...

...-¿Quien es Hinata, Sasuke?...-el moreno abrió la boca totalmente en estado de shock, Hinata había estado allí, Karin la había recibido, ¿que le había dicho?..¿que?...-..no se quien es, Sasuke, ni quiero, solo espero que no vuelvas a verla...- Sasuke salio de su trance y la sujeto de los hombros..

..-¿Que le has dicho Karin?...¿donde esta Hinata?...-el moreno apretaba mas su agarre mientras la escuchaba.."la verdad..que soy tu prometida"..-los ojos de Sasuke se salían de sus orbitas..

No..no por favor, no..iba a salir corriendo de allí, quería ver a Hinata, explicarle todo, y tal vez con suerte, que le perdone por mentirle...

Se quedo rígido en la puerta de su casa cuando escucho la noticia que daban por la tele, que seguramente Karin estaba viendo...los padres de Hinata habían tenido un accidente...habían muerto..

Salio rápido de su casa sin escuchar los reclamos de Karin..

Era un completo estúpido, un idiota...¿como había podido?¿porque no le había explicado a Hinata su situación?...ella lo hubiese entendido, seguro..

La dulce Hinata..."no, no no, por favor, quiero verla, perdóname Hinata"..

Estaba llegando a su casa, un coche paso por su lado...era ella, estaba llorando, se miraron por una fracción de segundo..

Odio, odio era todo lo que había visto en su mirada...

A empezado a llover, y el sigue ahí parado observando el camino por donde el coche a desaparecido...

No quería volver a su apartamento, no allí...se encamino hacia casa de su mejor amigo...seguro Naruto entendería y no lo acosaría..no podía ir donde Itachi, no ahora...

La lluvia seguía mojándolo, pero no le importaba, esta vez se había pasado, esta vez se merecía sufrir como lo estaba haciendo...esta vez había perdido lo mas importante que había encontrado en la vida, por su culpa..

Se dejo caer en la puerta de Naruto..de sus ojos gruesas lágrimas escapaban, no tenia fuerzas, no le quedaba nada...

Naruto abrió la puerta y lo encontró allí...- ¿Sasuke?...-el moreno levanto la mirada hacia el, pero las lágrimas no paraban...-..Sasuke..-el rubio se agacho y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie lo entro en su casa...

Mientras Naruto lo llevaba hacia su cuarto, una imagen vino a su mente, una de el y de su hermano, acababa de decirle que no se metiese en sus asuntos, que Hinata era cosa suya, y antes de salir de su casa su hermano le había dicho las palabras que ahora corrían por su mente...

..-"Si le haces daño tu también sufrirás, Sasuke, date cuenta...antes de que sea demasiado tarde"..-

Tarde...si...era demasiado tarde...Hinata se había ido...y el se encontraba mas solo que nunca...mientras recordaba la ultima suave sonrisa que la morena le había dedicado por la mañana...y el odio en su mirada esa noche

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, me ha costado mucho escribirlo, casi me pongo a llorar yo sola XD...

itzel uchiha:...espero que te guste el capitulo y me escribas un review (como siempre XD) bueno y solo decirte que no dejare ninguno de mis dos fics, aunque tarde en subirlos, quiero terminarlos como debe ser...nunca e escrito lemon, no se que tal abra quedado, espero que te guste XD

Gracias a los que leéis y comentáis cada capitulo, un saludo


	8. Chapter 8 nuestra vida

"""Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen...

Son del maestro Kishimoto..""""

**Pareja: Sasuhina...**perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía...

Tres meses...tres largos meses sin verla...sin ver a Hinata..

Sasuke seguía su vida como siempre, como si nada importase, como si su corazón no estuviese roto por la perdida de su morena...

Seguía con sus clases..cuando llegaba la hora de partir subía a la azotea de la universidad...esa que tantas veces visito junto a la morena...después de quedarse un tiempo allí, mirando la nada, se dirigía a su departamento..

Le había dejado muy claro a su "prometida" que no quería vivir con ella, que el quería estar solo y que no cambiaría de opinión...esta al verle en el estado de enfado que se encontraba el moreno no discutió con el...

Sasuke y su hermano; Itachi, habían intentado de todo para romper ese compromiso...pero no habían podido...el padre de Karin es un influyente empresario que poco a poco fue adentrándose en la empresa Uchiha, y ahora los Uchiha estaban hasta el cuello de deudas, algo que el propio futuro suegro de Sasuke decidió..

Sasuke se dirigía a su departamento...había dejado claro a Karin que el deseaba vivir solo, y que no queria ser molestado por ella, aun con sus chantajes ella no logro hacerlo cambiar de opinión...

Hacia tiempo que no recorría ese camino con Naruto, ya que el moreno se quedaba hasta tarde en la azotea de la universidad observando la nada...al principio Naruto se quedaba a su lado en silencio; cosa rara en el rubio...pero después de un mes no quería seguir subiendo a ese lugar..incluso le decía a Sasuke que lo dejase, que no estaba bien seguir pensando en todo eso, pero el moreno no le escuchaba, seguía subiendo a ese lugar...y en realidad no sabia porque lo hacia..ella no iba a estar allí, esperándolo como tantas veces...Hinata estaba muy lejos de ese lugar, o eso imaginaba, ya que no tenia ni idea de donde podía haber ido la morena; si lo supiese estaría de camino hacia ese lugar, la necesitaba, demasiado...pero por lo que parecía..Hinata no volvería nunca mas..

Llego a su casa, esa casa que compartió con la morena tan solo una vez..y aunque fue solo una vez todo su olor estaba en ese lugar...en su cocina, en su sala, en su cama...en toda su alma...

Muchas veces no podía quedarse en ese lugar...ya que todo le recordaba un tiempo mas feliz, un tiempo que le gustaría volver a repetir...

Pero tampoco podía salir a sus anchas a la calle...se había convertido en un preso de su misma casa...no podía salir sin avisar..no desde ese día..

""Se despertó al día siguiente de la partida de Hinata pensando y deseando que lo pasado hubiese sido un mal sueño..pero al despertar y ver que se encontraba en casa de su amigo rubio, todo quedo claro...no había sido un sueño...Hinata no estaría en su casa...no la vería ese día..y quien sabe cuando la volvería a ver..o si alguna vez lo haría..

No deseaba salir de la cama...pero debía ir a ver a su hermano..debía romper ese compromiso, algo que debió hacer hace mucho tiempo, si lo hubiese echo antes no se encontraría en esa situación...

Naruto lo acompaño hasta la casa de Itachi, y los tres fueron a hablar con Fubaku Uchiha; el padre de ambos morenos...el gran empresario Uchiha; jefe de construcciones Uchiha..el padre de Sasuke..

Este escucho con atención los que sus hijos decían...

..-Sasuke, si lo que quieres es romper el compromiso, adelante...yo no te voy a decir lo contrario..-Sasuke sonrió..creía que su padre se opondría..ya que el y el señor Uzumaki; padre de Karin, eran buenos amigos...

Este mismo entro en el despacho sin siquiera llamar, acompañado por su hija, que observaba a Sasuke enfadada..-...espero que no sea verdad lo que he oído Fubaku...Sasuke no puede romper el compromiso..-todos se levantaron de sus asientos para encarar al señor Uzumaki, pero este antes de que hablasen dejo unos papeles en el escritorio del señor Uchiha...

Itachi y Fubaku se sentaron para leer los papeles que había dejado encima de la mesa con prepotencia...mientras Sasuke y Naruto observaban a Karin con enfado...pero ella no se quedaba atrás, incluso sonreía a los dos chicos con prepotencia, justo como su padre lo hacia..

...-¿Que es lo que quieres, Karin?..-Sasuke estaba enfadado, no sabia que contenían esos papeles, pero las caras de su padre y su hermano lo decían todo, no podría romper ese compromiso..

..-Ya te lo a dicho mi padre, Sasuke, el compromiso seguirá adelante...te casaras conmigo..y esta vez con condiciones..-...Sasuke observo a su padre, y este se levanto de su sitio y le paso el documento para que el moreno lo mirase...

Los papeles estaban claros para el...el padre de Karin había estado por dos años robando en la empresa Uchiha, y ahora estaban hasta arriba de deudas..y si Sasuke rompía el compromiso, la empresa Uzumaki no se haría cargo de esas deudas...lo tenían todo planeado, desde hacia mucho tiempo...Sasuke se abalanzo contra el hombre que había hecho a su familia perder su empresa, pero Naruto lo sostuvo..

..-No Sasuke, no seas imprudente...-Sasuke intento soltarse de el, pero su hermano se puso delante de el y sostuvo su cabeza...

...-..Tranquilo, no te casaras con ella...encontraremos una solucion..juntos..- Sasuke se tranquilizo, y Fubaku e Itachi enfrentaron al señor Uzumaki..

...-..Nunca pensé que arias algo así, ¿desde cuando somos amigos?..-el padre de Karin sonrió en la dirección del señor Uchiha..

...-En los negocios no hay amigos Fubaku, tu hijo se casara con Karin, o perderás todo por lo que has luchado...y como a dicho Karin esta vez hay condiciones..no pienso consentir que Sasuke siga haciendo lo que le de la gana cuando se trata de mujeres..dos de mis escoltas seguirán a Sasuke a donde valla,..y si se encuentra con alguna mujer...-observo a Sasuke que lo miraba con odio..quería golpearlo, hasta saciarse..-..rompere el compromiso y los Uchiha se quedaran sin nada...-termino de decir aquello y salio pisando fuerte del despacho...

...-..Hasta luego, futuro esposo..-Karin salio detrás de su padre, cerrando la puerta del despacho detrás de ella..

Todos se dejaron caer a las sillas..no podían hacer nada..

..-Sasuke..-el moreno miro a su padre, este se notaba estresado, molesto y muy cansado, parecía que había envejecido..-..no te preocupes por mi, ni por nadie, solo mira tu futuro,..no puedes casarte con ella..-Fubaku hablaba en serio, no quería que Sasuke tuviese que ser vigilado continuamente, y luego casarse con una desequilibrada mental solo para que el no perdiese su empresa...el era su hijo, debía buscar su felicidad..

Sasuke agarro su cabeza con las dos manos...pensó que seria fácil, pero nunca imagino todo esto..la cabeza iba a explotarle..pensó en Hinata; no sabia donde estaba, ni si iba a volver..tal vez nunca le podría explicar lo que había sucedido..luego pensó en su familia..si el no se casaba lo perderían todo...sabia que su hermano buscaría la forma de sacarlo de todo eso..mientras solo tenia que esperar..y si no lo conseguía..solo tendría que casarse con Karin...tal vez ese era su destino..pensó en Hinata una vez mas..-.."tal vez mi destino no es estar con la persona que quiero."..-Sasuke miro a su padre con determinación..había tomado su decisión..

..-...El compromiso sigue adelante...no perderemos la empresa..no por sus chantages..-..Naruto se acerco a el y puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo...el estaría a su lado, lo ayudaría, en lo que pudiese.."""

Itachi había intentado por todos los medios, buscar alguna empresa que se hiciese cargo de las deudas de los Uchiha, pero el padre de Karin se había encargado de que ninguna de ellas tuviese fe en las ideas de Itachi para conseguir el dinero para sus deudas...

Sasuke no sabia como agradecerle a Naruto y a su familia todo lo que estaban haciendo por el, ya que estos también se estaban encargando de buscar empresas que pudiesen hacerse cargo de esas deudas...

Además que Ino había roto con Naruto por su culpa...ya que esta le había echado en cara que el sabia todo lo del compromiso del moreno y se había callado...Sasuke seguía escuchando en su cabeza la contestación que le dio su amigo ante esas palabras.."Ino, Sasuke es mi amigo, jamas le traicionare"...Aun podían sentir los dos la cachetada que les dio Ino antes de irse...y ya no volvieron a verla en la universidad..así que estaba claro que Ino se había ido a ver a Hinata y pasar con ella los duros momentos que seguro estaría viviendo..Sasuke se sentía un miserable por no estar con ella en esos momentos tan duros...

Sasuke llego a su departamento..cuando puso un pie dentro y cerro la puerta, dos hombres se colocaron justo frente a esta para vigilar que el no saliese de ese lugar..solo tenia permitido ir a la universidad...nada mas..

Se tumbo en su cama, y cogió la camiseta que estaba a un lado de esta..era la misma camiseta que llevo Hinata una vez..y aunque había pasado tanto tiempo, Sasuke seguía oliendo su aroma en esta...le gustaba dormir con esa camiseta...sugetarla..creer que despertaría y ella estaría allí, a su lado..

Hacia tiempo que de sus ojos no salia una lágrima...desde el momento en que Hinata se fue...pero ese día, ese día tenia ganas de llorar, de chillar, de irse lejos de allí..y no volver nunca mas...aunque sabia que no podía..

Escucho como alguien llamaba a la puerta de su casa..cuando abrió la puerta su hermano se encontraba en esta, sonriente, como solo el sabia..le transmitía que todo iría bien, que el lo arreglaría todo...

Se sentaron en el sofá de Sasuke, este tenia ojeras, hacia tiempo que su hermano no lo veía sonreír y estaba claramente preocupado por el...

...-¿Que es lo que pasa, Itachi?..-este lo observo unos momentos mas..Sasuke parecía un zombie...y el no sabia que hacer..

..-Tengo que viajar, y quiero que vengas conmigo..- Sasuke sonrió con esa sonrisa sombría que su hermano se había cansado de observar..

...-Ya lo sabes, no puedo irme de aquí..-Itachi lo interrumpió..

...-Ya esta todo hablado..no tienen porque quejarse ya que vienes conmigo, y no vas a escaparte...aunque podrías hacerlo si quisieses..-Itachi sonrió, pero el moreno no tenia ganas de sonreír..-prepara tus cosas..saldremos hacia Nueva York en dos horas...-Sasuke se levanto de su sitio...no sabia porque su hermano quería viajar, pero seguro que se trataba de alguna otra empresa que diría que no..

Ya se había rendido...su hermano seguía en ello, incluso su padre...y la familia de Naruto, pero el ya había perdido toda esperanza...solo esperaba que el tiempo pasara despacio..ya que en dos meses estaría casado...

Pensó de nuevo en esa morena...recordó la primera vez que la vio..unos idiotas querían hacerle daño, y el la salvo..en su rostro se formo una sonrisa sincera, de esas que solo enseñaba cuando pensaba en ella...-"Hinata...definitivamente, mi perdición fue salvarte.."...-recordó también la primera vez que se besaron, la cena que preparo para ella...la noche que pasaron juntos..su sonrisa y timidez...toda ella...

..-Hinata...-susurro al viento mientras miraba por la ventana de su cuarto..-...te necesito, no sabes cuanto...¿donde estas?..-seguía observando por la ventana mientras el sol se ocultaba...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Un lugar triste, lleno de flores marchitas y tumbas por doquier...

Hinata se encontraba de nuevo en ese lugar...desde hacia tres meses lo visitaba todos los días, solo para observar las tumbas de sus padres y llevarles flores frescas cada día..

Se encontraba sentada frente a sus tumbas...como hacia todos los días...contándoles como se sentía en la empresa que su padre dejo atrás..contándoles que aun echaba de menos a esa persona que le hizo tanto daño..preguntándoles aun sin recibir respuesta, si alguna vez volvería a ver esos ojos negros que la salvaron...

Nueva York; era muy bonito...agradecía que su primo se dedicara a seguir levantando la empresa de su padre, ya que ella todavía no se sentía con fuerzas de enfrentar todo aquello...y a su primo se le daba muy bien...aun recordaba el día que su hermana y ella llegaron...

"""...Ninguna de las dos hablaba...su chofer y amigo las había dejado allí plantadas esperándolo ya que el se dirigió hacia donde aguardaban sus maletas..

Hinata ni siquiera sabia que contenía la suya..ya que cuando llego a casa, en seguida su chofer la metió en el auto, para alejarse de allí...

Aun podía ver la cara descompuesta del moreno mientras la veía alejarse..no sabia que pensar, era el quien le había engañado...y aun así, su rostro al verla alejarse mostraba mucho dolor...

A lo lejos divisaron una figura que se les hacia familiar a ambas..su primo; Neji, el único familiar que les quedaba, llego y las abrazo con fuerza...mientras ambas aspiraban el aroma que se les hacia tan conocido...protección y amor, eso era todo lo que necesitaban, y era todo lo que su primo les ofrecía con tan solo un abrazo..

...-...Tranquilas, yo cuidare de vosotras..siempre..-..las dos chicas abrazaron con fuerza a su primo, mientras acariciaban su largo cabello negro, y observaban sus ojos perlados, llenas de gratitud..."""

No había contado a Hanabi ni a Neji lo que había sucedido con Sasuke...Hanabi creía que ella no llego a tiempo de avisarle, e insistía en llamar al moreno para que fuese a verlas..Hinata se negaba rotundamente a ello..diciendo a su hermana que Sasuke no podía dejar sus estudios por ir a ese lugar, y que seria injusto pedirle algo así...

...-..Con que aquí estas..-..la morena se dio la vuelta para ver a su mejor amiga detrás de ella, observando al igual que estaba haciendo ella anteriormente, la tumba de sus padres..

Ino..después de enterarse de todo lo que había sucedido no tardo en coger un avión e ir donde ellas se encontraban..hacia tres meses ya de eso, y la rubia no tenia intención de ir a ninguna parte...Hinata le había preguntado por Naruto en su momento, pero ella solo le había dicho que se había acabado, que no necesitaba saber nada mas..

...-Tu primo esta buscándote...dice que deberías ir con el a la reunión de esta noche...-Hinata después de escucharla se levanto del sitio donde había estado sentada por horas.."vamos"..fue todo lo que le dijo a su amiga y echo a andar fuera del lugar...pero su amiga no seguía sus pasos..se giro y solo vio como se sentaba donde segundos antes había estado ella..-..te necesita a ti, ve..yo quiero quedarme un rato..-Hinata sonreía a su amiga con sinceridad, definitivamente amigas como Ino no hay en todos sitios..pensaba mientras se dirigía a la que ahora era su empresa...aunque ella había cedido todos los poderes a su primo..hasta que ella se sintiese con fuerzas de seguir lo que su padre había comenzado...agradecía todo lo que Neji hacia por ambas...

Su hermana estaba estudiando...ella siempre había querido seguir los pasos de su padre, y encargarse de la empresa...pero desde el accidente todo cambio...ahora Hanabi estudia para ser la mejor chef y así honrar a su madre, y lo único que quiere es volver a abrir todos sus restaurantes que fueron cerrados cuando ella falleció..Hinata se sentía muy orgullosa de su pequeña hermana, y la ayudaba en todo lo que podía..

Había llegado a la empresa Hyuuga, el edificio era enorme, con mas de veinte pisos..pero Hinata ni siquiera tenia que pensar a donde ir, ya que el despacho de su primo se encontraba en la décima planta; esa era la única planta que había visitado, se prometió a si misma que debía ver las demás plantas, saber que es lo que sucedía en la que seria su empresa..pero tres meses habían trascurrido, y ella se seguía sintiendo sin fuerzas para enfrentar todo eso..

Su primo le había hablado de una reunión a la que quería que ella acudiese...dijo que era bueno que ella fuese conociendo todo lo que el hacia y hacer lo mismo..para que el pudiese estar tranquilo, sabiendo que su prima seguirá los pasos de su padre, y la empresa seguirá adelante, como siempre se ha echo..

Aunque Hinata no quería ir a ninguna de esas reuniones, esta vez no podía decir que no...incluso Hanabi iba a asistir, solo para que ella viese que todo estaba bien, que debían seguir adelante...

Toco al despacho de su primo y este le dio paso a su interior..

Su mesa estaba repleta de documentos, y en un momento Hinata se vio a si misma allí sentada, ocupando el sitio de su padre, haciendo todo lo que su primo ahora se encargaba de hacer...y no le gustó..no estaba preparada...quizás nunca llegaría a estarlo...

...-Hinata...te e estado buscando..-Neji observo con sus perlados ojos que su prima se quedaba de pie frente a el, observando la nada, seguro metida en sus pensamientos...-..la reunión es a las seis Hinata..Hanabi también asistirá..creo que deberías...-su prima lo interrumpió, ya habían tenido esa misma charla muchas veces.."lo se, Neji, no te preocupes"..pero aunque dijese eso, Neji estaba muy preocupado...su prima se consumía por momentos, y aunque sabia que todo era duro para ambas, Hanabi lo estaba superando poco a poco, en cambio Hinata no daba señales de mejorar, al contrario..empeoraba..-..muy bien..deberías ir a descansar, yo me are cargo de todo..-Hinata asintió y salio rápido del lugar...no quería estar allí, le dolía...

Salio rápido del edificio y se dirigió a la casa que su primo había comprado para ambas...para que estuviesen cómodas y se sintiesen en casa, pero nada mas lejos de la realidad...esa casa era como una cárcel para Hinata, pero también una cárcel de la que no quería salir..

Se encerró en su cuarto y tumbada en la cama lloró..como todos los días cuando llegaba a ese lugar..como todos los días en esos tres meses...

Y como todos los días, recordó a Sasuke...sus ojos negros, su sonrisa arrogante...y se pregunto que estaría haciendo, si aun estaría con esa chica pelirroja..si alguna vez significo su amor algo para el...

Recordó la ultima mirada que le dedico, ese dolor que reflejaban sus negras orbes...esa impotencia...-..¿porque Sasuke?..-susurro al viento la morena mientras tapaba su cara con ambas manos..-..¿porque te encontrabas así...si nunca me quisiste?...-en ese momento unas palabras dichas por el moreno llegaron a su mente sin avisar.."yo también te quiero Hinata, ya lo sabes"..se levanto de golpe de su cama respirando agitada mente..quería creer en esas palabras..Sasuke también la quería, por eso sus ojos reflejaban ese dolor, porque ella se iba..

...-Pero y esa chica...-a su mente llego la imagen de esa pelirroja que abrió la puerta del moreno cuando fue a verle..-..¿que es para ti, Sasuke?..¿algún día lo sabré?..-pensando en el moreno, viendo su arrogante sonrisa en su mente, se quedo dormida...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Habían pasado muchas horas desde que el avión en el que iban los dos morenos había salido hacia Nueva York, Sasuke todavía no sabia la razón por la que estaban haciendo ese viaje, aunque sospechaba que se trataba de otra empresa a la que pedirían ayuda..

Por fin habían llegado, bajaron del avión en el que iban y subieron a un coche con los cristales tintados..

..-..¿A donde vamos, Itachi?...-el moreno ya no aguantaba tanto silencio...desde que habían salido hacia el aeropuerto su hermano no le había dirigido la palabra, e iba mas serio de lo normal..

..-..Llegaremos en seguida Sasuke, la empresa con la que e hablado a preferido vernos en un punto neutro..así que nos dirigimos hacia Sabaku.S.A, allí nos encontraremos con unas personas que puede que nos ayuden con nuestro problema..-Sasuke miraba por la ventana del auto mientras lo escuchaba, la verdad es que no le interesaba demasiado, sabia que seria otra perdida de tiempo..pero por una vez desde hacia tres meses se sentía tranquilo..había salido de esa cárcel que llamaba hogar..y se había librado por unos días de la molesta presencia de Karin...aunque ese viaje fuese una perdida de tiempo, disfrutaría esa poca libertad, mientras pudiese...

Habían llegado a su destino, al bajar del coche pudo apreciar un gran edificio, con mas o menos veinte plantas, se leía claramente el nombre de dicha empresa, Sabaku.S.A..alli era donde su hermano había dicho que irían...Itachi entro con paso decidido por la puerta y Sasuke le siguió..dentro de la empresa todo era de un blanco inmaculado..

Se acercaron al mostrador y una chica rubia les condujo a la planta doce, que era donde la reunión se llevaría a cabo..los dos se dirigieron a ese lugar...allí se encontraba un chico pelirrojo, con ojos verdes y un extraño tatuaje en la frente sentado en una de las sillas de la gran mesa que se encontraba en ese lugar..

...-..Itachi, cuanto tiempo..-el chico pelirrojo se levanto para estrechar la mano del mayor de los Uchiha y observar al menor..-..soy Gaara..¿y tu eres?..-Gaara estiro la mano para que Sasuke la estrechase..

Este no se lo pensó mucho, ya que por lo que parecía ese chico conocía a su hermano, tal vez esta vez si que consiguiesen la ayuda que necesitaban...-me llamo Sasuke Uchiha..-Gaara sonrió y después de estrechar su mano volvió a tomar asiento en su lugar..

...-..Itachi, Neji me a pedido que la reunión sea aquí para que estéis mas cómodos..ya que su empresa ahora mismo se encuentra demasiado ajetreada...espero que no os importe...-Sasuke no sabia quien era Neji, ni a que empresa se refería, miro a su hermano que le sonrió y tomo asiento al lado de Garra...

..-..No nos importa, al contrario, lo prefiero así..hacia tiempo que no te veía...-el pelirrojo sonrió y los dos se pusieron a conversar de viejos tiempo...Sasuke no se interesaba por lo que decían, se acerco a la ventana de ese lugar y observo el paisaje de fuera..

...-..Gaara, ya estamos aquí..-por la puerta entro un chico moreno con una larga melena...Sasuke se giro para ver al desconocido y se quedo sin aire...esos ojos ya los había visto antes...después de el entro Hanabi; esta no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke que se había quedado en estado de shock observando la puerta..con un poco de suerte..si, lo que estaba esperando, allí estaba ella..Hinata acababa de entrar por la misma puerta..pero esta si que deparo primero en la presencia de Sasuke..después de tanto tiempo su corazón volvió a latir fuerte..

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír..allí estaba ella, tan preciosa como siempre, con un vestido lila que la hacia ver tan sexy, con ese pelo largo agarrado en una cola alta, con ese sonrojo que solo tenia cuando lo veía a el, y solo a el...con esos ojos, tan puros e inocentes...todo de ella lo llamaba, y ahora tenia clara una cosa, no volvería, no sin hablar con ella, no sin contarle todo lo que había sucedido e implorarle perdón, de rodillas si fuese necesario...la necesitaba, la quería...siempre...

Hinata observaba la sonrisa que el moreno le enseñaba, esa sonrisa llena de promesas, es verdad que echaba de menos su sonrisa arrogante, pero esta era mas pura, mas verdadera, solo para ella..vio que Sasuke se encontraba mas delgado, con ojeras..parecía que lo había pasado realmente mal, y en ese momento el cuerpo de Hinata solo quería abrazarle, abrazarle fuerte, y no dejarle marchar nunca...porque lo quería, daba igual lo que había pasado, seguro todo tenia una explicación, que Sasuke le daría...porque sus ojos negros también se lo decían, se querían...ese amor...era mutuo...

Hanabi vio a Sasuke y dejando todo de lado fue a abrazarle, este acaricio su pelo mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla...quería estar con ellas, quedarse a su lado, por ese tiempo donde ellas lo necesitaban y el no estuvo por idiota...por comportarse como el mayor de los tontos..

Hinata sonrió al verlos, y despacio se acerco donde ellos estaban abrazados...acaricio la mejilla de Sasuke, limpiando la lágrima que había bajado por esta..y sonriendo se abrazo a el..

Sasuke no podía encontrarse mas feliz...por fin tenia a Hinata frente a frente, tenia una segunda oportunidad y no iba a desaprovecharla...

Neji y Garra se miraban sin comprender esa escena, donde el moreno abrazaba y besaba a las dos Hyuuga..en cambio Itachi sonrió, sabia que ese viaje era buena idea..ver a su hermano tan feliz..había valido la pena..ahora solo tenían que arreglar las cosas con la empresa Hyuuga..

Todo dependía de ellos, de Hinata, Hanabi y Neji...el futuro de todos estaba en las manos de los Hyuuga...Itachi observo a Neji y no le gusto lo que vio, ya que el Hyuuga tenia las manos en puños mientras observaba a sus dos primas con el menor de los Uchiha..

Sabia que no seria facil...pero..¿acaso las cosas importantes son fáciles?..no lo eran..sabia que su hermano pequeño arreglaría todo, buscaría su felicidad con la morena, aunque ese chico se opusiese a ello, no podrá hacer nada, ya que Sasuke lograba todo lo que se proponía..

En el rostro de Itachi apareció una gran sonrisa, observando como su hermano se separaba de las dos Hyuuga para arrodillarse ante ellas y pedir perdón por no haber estado al lado de ambas en esos tiempos tan difíciles...las Hyuuga solo se pusieron a su altura para besar ambas las mejillas del moreno y abrazarlo con fuerza.."ahora estas aquí, eso es lo importante"...-..y nunca me iré...estaré a vuestro lado...siempre..-susurro Sasuke para que solo ellas pudiesen escucharlo...en su rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa mientras pensaba en su futuro..junto a ella..

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo...me ha costado mucho escribir este ya que no sabia como hacer que se encontrasen..y no sabia si dejar a Hinata enfadada con el o no...bueno al final e preferido dejarlo así para que Sasuke no sufra mas (pobre lo que lo hago sufrir) y bueno espero que os guste y espero review con vuestra opinión...¿creéis que debería hacer sufrir mas a Sasuke o ya esta bien? ;) un besito a todos..

Itzel Uchiha:...como siempre, me encanta leer tus comentarios, espero que el capitulo te guste y se que tu me dirás que no haga mas sufrir a Sasuke que ya esta bien jeje ;) ..espero tu review (como siempre) jjeje que eres la única que nunca falla ( te adoro!) muchas gracias por seguir mis fics, me hace mucha ilusión..y bueno ya que espero que te guste este capi, y pronto tendrás de la noche y la luna...un beso muy grande!

Guest: gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te guste el capi!


End file.
